You Will Be Mine
by KiKi74
Summary: New in Toronto, Isabeau spots her mate. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired women walked slowly down the sidewalk. One brushed her hands across her leather suit.

"So what do they call this dump? She asked.

The other one laughed. "It's called Toronto. It's not that bad."

"If you say so. But the more we walk the more I feel new dirt and dust accumulate on my suit."

"We're almost there Isabeau, have patience. Just a few more steps." Aife laughed again.

"Finally." The Succubus sighed in relief when the older woman pulled a door open. She sighed hard when the smoke and liquors found her nostrils. Her boot heels hit the floors slowly. She followed Aife further into the pub. Men and women gasped as they passed them. Isabeau tsked at all of the attention. She didn't want a single soul they had walked by so far.

"Over here sweetie! Aife smiled.

Isabeau gave her a look. She didn't like her mother's pet names. Especially out in public for any old ears to hear. To spare herself a little more embarrassment, she dusted the barstool off, and took her seat. She moaned when she slammed her first shot. She threw the glass into the trash bin behind the bar and ordered a fresh one. The barmaid didn't look happy about it, but gave Isabeau a fresh glass.

Already tired of the barstool, she took her drinks to a crowded table, flashing her eyes, the group quickly got up and moved. Leaving her the entire table to herself. The Succubus wiped the seat clean and took a seat.

"Forget you saw my eyes." Isabeau said softly. The group ran out of the bar.

The barmaid was miffed again. They hadn't paid their tabs yet. Isabeau watched Aife say something to the woman, and the woman shook her head in response.

Aife walked over to Isabeau's table, and sat across from her.

"Something wrong? Isabeau asked quietly.

"Someone that I wanted you to meet is not here. But that little bitch behind the bar, said he should be on his way in." Aife replied as they slammed their glasses against each other and downed the liquor.

"So what do you call this place? I didn't see a sign outside." Isabeau said as she looked around. The crowds were no longer staring at them, but when new people walked in, they looked.

"It's called the Dal Riata." Aife answered

Isabeau shrugged. It didn't look like much. They'd been in better looking bars. Spacier, and cleaner. This place looked like a hideout more than an actual bar.

Aife is her mother. She'd only known her for a little while. They'd met one night when Isabeau had drained someone in a back alley. It couldn't be helped, she was hungry and didn't want to have sex with anyone. She'd drained her last boyfriend and swore she'd never sleep with anyone again. For it was on that night that night that she had taught herself to feed without sex.

When she met Aife she didn't trust that she was her mother. She proved that she was a Succubus. But proving to be Isabeau's mother wasn't as easy. So they sat and talked. Aife explained that she had to give her up to protect her. When she figured Isabeau was almost grown, she started looking for her. She has an old friend named Lou Ann that had called and told her that someone had been leaving Succubus kills in Toronto alleys. To protect Isabeau, Lou Ann had tossed the bodies into infernos before anyone else discovered them.

Aife spoke of Mary Dennis. Where they lived. When that wasn't enough for Isabeau saying Aife could've found that out on the internet, they had a blood test done, and all was confirmed. Ever since then, they had been pretty much inseparable. Isabeau showed Aife that she could feed without sex. Aife showed Isabeau how to make money without working.

The crowds separated when the doors opened. Two men had walked in. Aife laughed and turned back to Isabeau.

"I'm assuming they're not who you want me to meet." Isabeau said as the barmaid brought them fresh drinks.

"Hell no. One's a Siren, the other is a dog." Aife laughed.

"How do you tell them apart? Isabeau asked.

"The taller one is the wolf." Aife laughed again. The wolf looked at Isabeau and smiled. The Succubus did not smile back and watched the crowds again.

Ten more minutes of chit chat passed before the doors opened again. The women watched the commotion, and saw a smaller gentleman walk in, and behind the bar. The barmaid nodded in their direction, and he froze. Sighing, he bowed his head and rounded the bar again.

"Aife." The man sighed tiredly.

"Wow, does he not like you." Isabeau said softly.

"I don't rightly care. But I do care that you meet him. So you will know walking shit when you see it." Aife laughed.

"Aife. Please. I do have eating customers." The man said.

"Mom. Who is this insufferable bastard? Isabeau asked. He wasn't in the door five minutes before his aura was starting to piss her off.

"Mom? Did she say mom? The man coughed in hysterics.

"Well considering that I gave birth to her, I'd say she's my daughter." Aife laughed. The old fool was practically salivating.

"Mom? Who is he? Isabeau scoffed as she moved over. He was nearly invading her personal space, and practically sitting on her lap.

"This is your grandfather Isabeau. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. As known as the Blood King in the Fae world." Aife seethed.

"Nice to meet you Isabeau." Fitzpatrick smiled.

"I wish I could say the same. But you're almost sitting on me, and I don't like your aura regarding my mother." Isabeau said coolly.

"We have a _difficult_ relationship." Fitzpatrick smiled softly.

"My daughter is not one you should lie to. Since I've never lied to her, I will tell her the truth. You gave me over to the Dark Fae. I was raped after being taken from them. She's the product of that rape. So my disdain for you is now clear among the three of us." Aife said momentarily flashing her blue eyes at her father.

Aife and Fitzpatrick argued back and forth. Isabeau was about to interrupt them, when she sensed something. She turned around, and the feeling went away. She turned back around and downed her drink and Aife's too. The older succubus was still busy arguing with Fitzpatrick. Isabeau felt it again, stood and turned around.

She gasped when the latest patron entered the bar. She was blonde and looking around for someone.

"Who is that? Isabeau asked quietly.

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with". Fitzpatrick said and turned back to Aife.

"Tell me." Isabeau said softly.

"She's important to the Fae. That's all I will tell you about her." Fitzpatrick said.

"Tell me." Isabeau said again. She lifted Fitzpatrick with one hand. Aife laughed as he kicked his feet in the air.

"That's Dr. Lauren Lewis. Chief Medical Examiner of the Light Fae." Fitzpatrick answered. He was still kicking his feet in the air.

"She looks like a human. Why is that?! Isabeau asked angrily.

"She's the ward of the Ash." Fitzpatrick said. Aife was in hysterics watching him trying to free himself from Isabeau's tight grip around his neck.

"What the hell is the Ash? Sounds like someone that got smoked." Isabeau said.

"He's the leader of the Light Fae, Isabeau." Aife replied.

"And he owns her? Isabeau asked.

"Yes." Fitzpatrick grumbled.

"Not anymore." Isabeau said as she dropped him. She walked over to a full body mirror, and checked her appearance. She quickly turned around to make sure the Doctor had not left yet. She smiled when she saw her again. But the Doctor hadn't seen her yet. The crowd was blocking the Doctor's view, but the Succubus had a clear view of her.

Slowly she walked again. She came around the back of the doctor so she could take her in. She walked past a dark haired girl and grabbed her hand.

"That will get you killed in here little human. Give him his wallet back." Isabeau said softly.

"You don't even know me." The girl protested.

"And I don't even want to. But you dying would put a roadblock in my plans for the evening. So give it back to him." Isabeau said and waited for the girl to do so.

"But I'm hungry! The girl pouted.

Isabeau rolled her eyes, and leaned over the bar. "A double cheeseburger and fries. Give them to her when it's all ready." She said pointing to the girl. The girl clapped with glee as she sat on a barstool.

"Are you going to pay for it? Or run out, like you ran the other customers out? The barmaid asked.

"Put it on his tab." Isabeau said as she pointed behind her. She still hadn't lost sight of the doctor.

"You've got stones girl. That's the owner." The barmaid said.

"I know. Now do it." Isabeau said leaving the girl and barmaid stunned.

The Succubus rolled her eyes again when the wolf her mother pointed out, smiled as he walked up to her. "Don't." Was all she said as he backed up.

"I'm Dyson." He smiled.

"My name is I don't give a fuck what your name is." Isabeau said coolly. She smiled herself when the doctor laughed. She was talking to the Siren, then he came to get Dyson.

"Easy man. Not all women will fall for you." The Siren said.

"May I? Isabeau asked.

"Of course." Lauren said as she pulled her medical bag off of the barstool.

Isabeau took her seat. Before she could get situated, and compose her next line, she was shocked to see that the doctor had left. Wasting no time, she ran out of the bar.

"Wait! Isabeau screamed towards a long stretch limo.

The driver stopped, climbed out, rounded the car, and held the door open for her.

Isabeau settled in and didn't see Lauren. "Where's Dr. Lewis? She asked.

"She's in the limousine in front of us." The driver answered from the front seat.

"Then what are you? Isabeau asked rolling her eyes for the third time tonight.

"I'm the backup car. If the first car were to break down, the doctor would have a spare to take her on her appointed rounds." The driver answered.

"And what if you both break down? Isabeau asked. Her question was met with silence. "I see. Then follow that car." She pointed.

They sped up and were almost a regular sized car apart from each other. They went half way around a circle, and Dr. Lewis was helped out of her car. Isabeau skipped the formalities, and jumped out of hers. She ran to the doctor before she entered the building without her.

"Well that was kind of rude back there." Isabeau smiled softly.

Lauren stopped, faced the building, and looked at the brunette. "I'm sorry….. " she started.

"Isabeau. My name is Isabeau." The Succubus smiled.

"I'm sorry Isabeau. But I have business to attend to." Lauren smiled softly.

"Are you going to see this Ash? Isabeau asked.

"That's classified." Lauren stopped.

"I'm not here to harm you Dr. Lewis. Fitzpatrick told me your name, and title. He also told me this Ash owns you. I can help you with that." Isabeau said stepping closer to the woman.

"I don't know how much he told you. But that's personal business between me and the Ash. Not _this_ Ash. The Ash. You'll upset him calling him_ this _Ash." Lauren said as she put her medical bag in her other hand.

"I know that you're a human. I know that he shouldn't own you. I know that I'm stronger than anyone around here. Stronger than any Fae that you may have studied." Isabeau said standing in the same spot.

"You are here. The Succubus the Ash heard about. There are people looking for the Blood King's daughter." Lauren gasped.

"That's my mother." Isabeau whispered.

"Then you know the dangers of coming here. Of trying to go inside. You must leave. He will kill us both." Lauren said as she turned to check to see if anyone was running towards them or walking up behind them.

The Succubus growled and her eyes flashed blue and back to brown. "He will not kill you. I will never die. Take me to him, and you'll never have to worry about him, or this slave shit again."

"Dr. Lewis, the Ash is waiting." An impatient sounding man said in front of the blonde.

"Yes of course. I'm coming Harvey." Lauren said as she gestured that her time talking to Isabeau was over.

The Succubus reached out to thin air. The woman had finally gone inside. A small grin crossed her face. "You will be freed from him. But more importantly than that, you will be mine."

_**Aife and Fitzpatrick**_

The Succubus laughed at the man's incessant bullshit. "Yada, yada, yada." She laughed waving her hand around.

"Why did you ambush me with her? Why didn't you tell me that I have a granddaughter? Why did you groom her to hate me? Fitzpatrick rattled off.

"If she hates you, that's your fault. Thanks to mother being a Succubus, we as Succubi have a built-in bullshit detector. It's called reading auras. Yours is a cowardly one. As far as not telling you about her, you are lucky that I told you about her at all. It was amusing to watch you look at her. Like you used to look at me at that age. Like I was going to be someone you can control. You won't and can't control either one of us. She's the second coming of me. Only far more powerful." Aife smiled wide.

"Aife? What have you done? How powerful is she? Fitzpatrick asked.

"Enough to kill you where you stand daddy, and she doesn't even have to be in the room to do it. Bartender?! Another bottle! Aife screamed. Her tone turned heads.

"You never told me her name. What do I call her? Fitzpatrick asked.

Aife smiled evilly "Isabeau."

Fitzpatrick rocked on his feet. "What? You didn't name her that!? You couldn't have. You shouldn't have."

"I did Blood King." Aife seethed.

Fitzpatrick didn't know what to do. He wanted to run after the young Succubus. To talk to her, away from Aife. If she finds out about her grandmother, she'd surely hate him, or misunderstand. He slithered over to the bar, and pulled a man to the side. "The dark haired girl that just left, did you pick up her scent?

"I did." Dyson said softly.

"Can you track it? Fitzpatrick asked.

"I could. _For a price." _Dyson said quietly.

"You are not to mate with her Dyson. In fact you are never to touch her." Fitzpatrick said eyeing the wolf.

The wolf shrugged. "Then find her yourself, Trick".

The old man snarled at Dyson's disobedience. "I'll report your disobedience to the Ash."

"And I will tell him that you knew about a Fae that didn't sign your book. So don't threaten me Trick. You and I go way back. I literally know all of your tricks. That's why I nicknamed you that." Dyson smiled softly.

Fitzpatrick shook his head. In all of the excitement surrounding Isabeau, he didn't think to get her to sign his book. He wondered if she would ever come back to the Dal. "Very well."

Dyson turned his attention on the crowd. He could still smell the woman Fitzpatrick had asked him about. He hoped she would come back. Come back for him. He looked for the cheeseburger girl. She'd slithered out of there too.

_**Dr. Lewis and the Ash**_

Lauren stood at attention while the Ash went over her latest reports. He always had to read them twice to make sure he hadn't missed anything. It was kind of insulting, because that meant that he thought Lauren was careless.

For years she had been his top scientist. He never once questioned her in the operating room. Only outside of it. It had been a long day. It probably would've been best had she not gone to the Dal. But she did, and now it was later.

Her daily routine would call for one trip to the Dal, unless Fitzpatrick needed her for something. But today was different. It had a certain feel. A certain pull. That she'd only felt years ago. Before her curiosity brought her to this world. Her science. Her love. Her loss.

Loss of love. Loss of her human freedom. All collided like a runaway train crashing into a building. She had been in the Dal. Surrounded by shifters and other Fae. She'd ordered two drinks. Halfway through the second, she remembered her appointment with Ash. A dark haired woman had shot Dyson down. It was funny, and time for her to leave. She was obviously taking up too much space. So much that the dark haired lady had nowhere to sit. So the doctor packed up her things, and left. Only to be approached by the woman at the end of her drive.

When she saw her, that same pull was back. When she spoke to her, everything stopped. Including the doctor's brain, that shut down, that it made her forget about the Ash. Until they spoke of him.

Isabeau seemed nice and caring. Something the doctor never received from the Fae. Without a price on the back end. But the human in her knows she needs to stay guarded at all times. So that pull has to be pushed away.

"Dr. Lewis. You may retire to your private quarters. I have everything that I need." The Ash said softly.

"Yes sir." Lauren said as she backed up and turned around. She walked out of the throne room and walked out of a door, a short distance away. She looked for Isabeau and sighed in relief when she didn't see her. The woman looked young and a tad naive to Fae politics. She would never understand Lauren's position.

The Ash grabbed his jacket from behind his chair, and stood up. He looked up when he heard the doors opening. "Go home Dr. Lewis. I said that we are done for the night."

"Well I'm not Dr. Lewis, and my night is not over." Isabeau said from the door.

"A Succubus! It's not possible. I banished all of you cursed people to Berlin! The Ash scoffed.

"I've never been there, but I'm glad that you know what I am. So I don't have to explain too much." Isabeau said as she walked forward.

"Child unless you're here to join the Light Fae, I have no business with you. Except to send you to live among the other Succubi." The Ash said as he walked down the stairs.

"I understand that you own Dr. Lewis. I'm here to change that." Isabeau said never breaking from her spot.

"She's none of your concern. Our agreement is none of your concern." The Ash half laughed. These freaking women had caused hell all over Toronto. So he had to banish them.

"I don't think you understood me. I said I'm here to change that." Isabeau said popping her fingers.

"If you're not from Berlin. Where did you come from? You're much too young to be the Blood King's daughter." The Ash said taking Isabeau in.

"No. I'm not her, and you're trying my patience. It's almost as thin as your moustache, if that tells you anything." Isabeau popped her lips this time.

"I'll make a deal with you Succubus. I'll free Dr. Lewis, if you join the Light Fae." The Ash smiled.

"No. Lauren will be free regardless. I won't be owned by anyone either." Isabeau said looking around the room. It looked dark and reeked of must.

"Then I can't help you. I will never free her." The Ash said waving the Succubus off.

"I tried to be nice about this, but you've left me no choice." The Succubus smiled. Here eyes flashed dark blue and the Ash suddenly found himself getting Lauren's Light Fae contract out. Then he threw it into the fire place.

Isabeau smiled and stepped to him. Touching his head, she watched his eyes roll over white and back to their normal color. "Good boy, and good night."

_**Lauren**_

Dr. Lewis yawned and stretched after hearing a knock at her door. She set her book down and opened it.

"Good morning Dr. Lewis." Harvey smiled.

"Good morning Harvey? Lauren said questioningly. The Ash never sent anyone for her at that time of the morning.

"Please gather whatever you will need for the rest of the day. My men and I will come back for the rest later." Harvey said softly.

Lauren quickly grabbed her book and two large bags from the nearest closet.

"Take those to the truck. I'll help with the next batch of her things." Harvey ordered two large men behind him. The men nodded and took the bags as instructed.

Lauren was busy running around her loft. Harvey followed and dragged everything to the door before lunging all of it onto his large and massive shoulders. Lauren rubbed her hands together as the men rushed in and out of her loft.

A rational person would wonder why she was moving out of the blue. Almost being forced to. But Lauren had longed for this day. To be free of the same dull walls. She took one last look around after leaving her old bedroom and bed. Harvey said she wouldn't need it. He'd always been straight with her. So she had no reason not to believe him.

Two hours later, they pulled into a driveway. Lauren was helped out of the car. She stood looking in amazement.

"What's this? She gasped.

"Your house Dr. Lewis. That's all I am permitted to tell you." Harvey answered. She nodded knowing not to push for answers, she wasn't going to get.

They walked up to the door, and Harvey let the doctor in. Lauren nodded and walked into the foyer. It was one room within itself. She walked forward and came to a large staircase. She looked up at how the house was adorned in white, black and gold.

She found a note that read "Enjoy". She picked up the expensive champagne and walked around downstairs. This has to be a joke, but nobody was laughing.

"We've brought everything in and left them like you had them at your old loft." Harvey said.

"I don't know what to say. I'd tip you, if I could." Lauren said shyly.

"There's no need for that. We'll go and bring the rest of everything but your old furniture." Harvey bowed and left the doctor alone.

When she heard the door lock behind him, she knew that it was okay to breathe. Shrugging she started her personal tour.

_**Aife and Isabeau**_

The Succubus laughed. "You really did it didn't you?

Isabeau shrugged. "It was nothing."

"That took a lot of balls baby." Aife smiled proudly.

"It doesn't matter. He won't ever remember her or what he's done. Now, what's this about being other problems? Isabeau asked.

"The Light Fae Elders. They won't like that their doctor is no longer under their command." Aife explained.

"Summon these idiots at once." Isabeau said coldly.

"They won't come on my word. Up for a little ambush? Aife smiled wildly.

"Let's go." Isabeau said dusting her suit off. The Succubus loved to be clean. But she would get dirty, for the right people.

They didn't have to go far before Aife parked. They rushed into the building before anyone could flee.

"Who the hell are you? One man asked.

"Is this all of them? Isabeau asked.

"Yep. The senior citizen Fae club". Aife laughed.

Isabeau walked around the long table. When she got back around to Aife she sneezed violently. Once she was done, she smiled. "We're done here."

"Just like that? Aife asked.

"Just like that." Isabeau said as they walked out.

"Where to next? Aife asked.

"Take me home. I need a shower." Isabeau said pulling her sunglasses on.

Aife smiled and they drove for two hours. Pulling behind the house, the young succubus went in the back door.

Aife sped off from the back. Isabeau walked into her house and quickly showered. Given her plans, she dressed down in leather jeans and a black tank top. She looked across the street and wondered if she'd gone too far. If she crossed a line.

She wasn't going to get any answers staring out of a window. She waited until it was a little later in the day and made her next move. Checking her appearance one last time, she walked out of the front door. Her heart was racing with every step she took. She was finally at the door. Looking for the doorbell, she closed her eyes and rang it. She counted the steps coming toward her, and opened her eyes when the door opened.

"Hi." Isabeau said almost shyly.

"Isabeau? You did it didn't you? Lauren asked.

"I did." The Succubus answered. Lauren's tone answered a few of her questions.

Lauren threw her arms up in the air and walked away from the door. Isabeau sighed and walked in.

"Can...can I explain? Isabeau asked.

"Do I have a choice? Am I allowed to? Lauren asked taking a seat on her new couch.

"Of course you do. Say the word, and I'm out of here. I won't treat you like them. Ever." Isabeau said standing in the same spot.

Lauren rubbed her face and sighed. "Tell me."

"Okay. First. None of this is a bribe or anything like that. Second, I wanted you to be free the minute they told me the Ash owned you. Third. He doesn't anymore. He'll never come looking for you. The Elders will never come looking for you because they don't remember you. Harvey and those other men don't remember you. After they helped you move in here, they wouldn't remember you. You are free Dr. Lewis. Free to do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. If you don't want this house, that's okay because I can sell it to someone else. I just thought you would be comfortable here. I saw where you lived before. Where you worked before. All of this is better. You have the best appliances. A lab. Everything that I found at the Light Fae compound labs. It's all better. You don't owe anyone anything anymore. Not even me. I don't know what he was holding over you. That's none of my business. I just wanted you free. You and the rest of the humans are free. They won't remember the Fae, and the Fae won't remember them." Isabeau explained.

"Why? Lauren asked.

Isabeau sighed. She'd never been this way in a long time. _Vulnerable. _

Taking a seat far from Lauren but close enough for her to see her, she started. "I'm kinda new here. I am new here. My mom brought me to meet my grandfather. Yesterday was the first day that I'd ever set foot inside the Dal Riata. I was listening to them catching up with each other, before I sensed you. I knew the moment you walked into the bar. I went around the back way so you wouldn't be scared of me. I got that hungry girl some food and had to tell that wolf off. Then when I got to you, you left. So I jumped in that other limousine and you saw me after that. I'm just drawn to you Lauren. I know it's weird and freaky but I am. Now I've freed you from the Fae world, you don't have to stay because honestly I don't know how long I will stay here. Mom dragged me here. But we don't have roots besides my grandfather here. The one that owns the Dal." Isabeau explained again.

Lauren threw her head back and blew a breath into the air. "I don't know what to say. I believe you. I just don't know what to do with this. About this. About you."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to hear it from me before you returned there and look like an idiot to a man that won't remember you." Isabeau said.

"What about Dyson and Hale? Lauren asked.

"What about them? I fear no Fae. You shouldn't either. I can kill them from this very spot, if I want to. I don't know what all you know about Succubi, but mine is different. I can heal without sex, and pull chi from miles away. I trust you with that secret." Isabeau said quietly.

Lauren rolled her tongue in her mouth as she studied the nervous looking Succubus. The stranger had come out of nowhere and gave her two things she'd longed for. Freedom and nicer living quarters. Broken years of the same routine. She saw an innocence in her that made her almost want to believe there were no strings attached to all of this. But the Ash once held that same innocence in his eyes.

"Lauren? Are you going to say anything? Isabeau said softly.

"Why don't we start with a meal. It took you a lot of guts, to do what you just did. I'm hungry and need to think. I can do both while we eat, and drink." Lauren said as she stood and walked to the kitchen. She'd wondered how her house was already stocked with food. The Succubus clearly has a knack for detail, the kitchen was loaded. Shelves of canned food, a fully stocked cooler and refrigerator. Then she found brand new pots, and pans, and utensils. Which is what she was looking over.

"I can grill some food." Isabeau said quietly behind her.

"So there's a grill here? Lauren asked.

"Right back there." Isabeau said pointing at the backyard.

Lauren studied her again, and then grabbed some fresh meats. "Okay."

Isabeau smiled and grabbed everything that she needed. Lauren grabbed a few things and followed her out. The Succubus flipped a switch and the patio deck was lit up all around. Lauren half blushed at how romantic it looked.

"Beer? Lauren asked after ducking in and out of the house.

"Thank you." Isabeau smiled softly. The steaks, potatoes and veggies were on the grill. The women stood taking in the view of the backyard and each other. Isabeau pushed a button on the wall. A pool was hidden under a long panel.

"Beats having to pull leaves out." The Succubus said.

"Are you for real? Lauren laughed into her beer.

Isabeau laughed softly. "Yes. I'm very real." She flipped everything on the grill over, and Lauren took a seat.

"Everything's almost ready." Isabeau said after a few more minutes. Lauren set the table and helped plate the food.

The women finally sat down to eat. Isabeau was shy at first, but soon warmed up when Lauren relaxed.

"This is the weirdest thing." Lauren said quietly.

"I'm weird? Isabeau asked.

"No. No. It's just weird how you literally came out of nowhere. You don't know me. But took care of my most basic needs and wants." Lauren explained before the Succubus misunderstood.

"Oh! Isabeau said chewing her food.

"So you said you haven't been here long? Lauren asked.

"No. I had been dodging in and out of small towns and shacks since I was forced out of my home. I was raised by humans." Isabeau replied.

"Really?! Lauren asked.

"My dad's a bastard. Mom arranged for me to be hid among humans. Then when my powers surfaced, I was treated like a freak of nature and kicked out. So I was on the run and found my birth mother. Or shall I say, she found me." Isabeau said. Taking her last bite, she pushed her empty plate forward and leaned back in her seat.

"I know the Fae doesn't want humans to know about them. I just never heard of a human raising one." Lauren said. She'd finished her food too, and leaned back to match the Succubus.

"They were okay for most of my life. I'm over being kicked out. I learned to master my powers and Mom helped me learn a few more." Isabeau drank the rest of her beer and set the empty bottle next to her plate.

The women talked for the next few hours before Isabeau could tell Lauren was tired.

"I'll clear the table. Why don't you head back inside." Isabeau said quickly gathering the plates, glasses, and utensils.

Lauren couldn't help but yawn, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about that. I know you've had a long day." The Succubus said shaking her head.

"I have." Lauren said trying not to look tired

"I'll load the dishwasher." Isabeau said as Lauren nearly stumbled into the house. She flipped on the TV, and stretched out on the couch. The Succubus joined her, and they watched a short movie. When Lauren started to doze off, Isabeau quickly stood and grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger.

"I'm going to get going. You probably think I'm a creeper. Enjoy the rest of your night. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I just saw a wrong and corrected it. But I already like you Lauren. So I truly hope we get to do this or anything again." Isabeau said quietly.

Lauren's mouth opened and closed a few times, as she watched the brunette walk towards the door. She wanted to say so much, but wanted to keep it simple too.

"Isabeau? Lauren said before the doors were about to be closed.

"Yes? Isabeau said as she turned around.

"See you tomorrow." Lauren smiled softly.

Isabeau smiled wide. "See you tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lauren**_

The Doctor stood staring out the window and at the house across from hers. She had not noticed any activity and that was a good thing. It meant she wasn't going to have company anytime soon. She took some deep breaths and walked away from the window.

She took a seat on the couch. It was so comfortable and gave off a brand-new scent. She hadn't been used to this since she was a child. She had to work hard to get her scholarships and had hoped it would lead to a life like this.

But she hadn't earned any of this. The house literally had everything a geek like herself could want. The latest gadgets, food, clothes, and every toy a Doctor could love. She closed her eyes and absorbed the quiet. She smiled and stood up again. It was getting later in the morning, and she was looking forward to a nice, cooked, human breakfast.

She rattled around in the kitchen cooking. Every step was scientific, down to measuring the ingredients. Once everything was done, she sat down to her nice dining room table. Candles were already on the table, but she didn't want to light them just yet. Right now, she wanted to eat. Eat and enjoy the quiet once more.

For almost five years, she had never had a morning like this. She would have been up and forced out of her loft to be taken to the Ash. Now the Ash was dead, and it looked like her time bending to his will was dead too. Thanks to that stranger across the street.

She had never seen anyone like Isabeau before. The Light Fae Siren, Hale, is nice. But he is far from her. The rest of the Fae treated her like less than dirt. But she didn't feel dirty now. Not after that long bubble bath she treated herself to after she woke up this morning.

She had a jacuzzi too. But today she was only ready to try out her massive shower with all of its showerheads. Taking her first bite, she moaned at the taste.

_**Isabeau and Aife**_

Aife laughed at the young Succubus. She was pacing back and forth and had been doing so for hours.

"Ohhh just go over there already. It is almost noon. She has to be up and decent." Aife laughed again.

"No. She needs her space. She deserves her space. She's like nobody I have ever met before. Wanted before." Isabeau panted.

"Well I am not going to sit around here. I will sneak out the back and be at the Dal Riata. There is nothing more amusing than torturing your grandfather". Aife laughed as she walked towards the kitchen and out the back door. She jumped into her Mustang and sped away.

Isabeau panted again as she walked towards the window. She gently pulled the curtains back to see if she could spot anything that would tell her the beautiful Doctor was still home, and awake. Nothing. Even her garage doors were still closed.

She should have gone with her mother to see her grandfather, but that bar looked dull as hell. Her real entertainment and excitement is across the street. That woman is gorgeous. Even her breath smells sweet and tasty. She longed for the moment she could put her tongue in that mouth.

But she could wait. She could be patient. She had waited all of these years. What's a few more days or weeks of courting the Doctor? Licking her lips, she left the living room and went to take another shower. She had already showered once but wanted to feel fresh again. Needed to be fresh again in case the Doctor made an unexpected house call.

Lauren said she would see Isabeau today. Well half of that day is almost gone, and her hopes were slowly wearing thin.

The hot water felt wonderful to her face. Then she panicked thinking Lauren might come over while she was in the shower. She cleaned in a hurry and dressed quickly. Once she was happy with her look, she ran downstairs. Pulling the curtains open, she sighed in relief when her surprise was still in the Doctor's driveway. Untouched.

She sighed and took a seat in the nearest chair, far from the window. At least with her curtains open, Lauren would know she was awake. And ready. She shook that thought off. She wasn't ready. They weren't ready. They hadn't even been on a date yet.

She jumped when the doorbell rang. She raced over to it, took two breaths and gently opened the door.

"Hi." Lauren smiled softly.

"Hi Lauren. Please, come in". Isabeau stepped backwards.

Lauren took in her scent and the scents of her house. It looked as immaculate as hers did. Something else no other Fae had done before.

"I wanted to keep my word about today and wanted to make sure you were up. I have known Fae to sleep until almost midnight the next day." Lauren said as she walked further into the house.

"Well I am a Succubus. I don't need much sleep. I have been up for hours. I just didn't want to disturb you. To be honest last night you looked like you hadn't slept good in years. I hope you did so last night." Isabeau said motioning for the Doctor to sit when she was ready.

Lauren nodded and took her seat. She looked around, trying to get a feel for Isabeau. No Fae had wanted her to sit. Much less talk to them. She only sat for the Ash because he commanded her to. Outside of that embarrassment, she sat when she was tired or working.

Clearing her throat, she took some wine from the Succubus. The brunette had made sure that she saw her pour it fresh. Odd but nice. "Thank you." Lauren said as she took her first sip.

"You're welcome. Now if I have heard correctly those bastards tricked you and took your life away from you. I hope I gave you a little of it back so far last night." Isabeau took a seat in the nearest chair and crossed her legs. She smiled when Lauren closed her eyes to sip on the wine again.

"That's right and you did. I am just not used to Fae like you. Accommodations like those." Lauren pointed across the street.

"Those accommodations are yours. I am not like them. They think owning humans is a must or a treat. I think it is disgusting. Besides it is beneath me and everything that I stand for. I helped that hungry human last night knowing if she passed out, you would have to treat her, and that would have taken time away from my plan of talking to you." Isabeau explained.

"What was so important about talking to me? Lauren asked.

Isabeau was stunned at the question. She wasn't ready for it. "The minute I saw you, I just had to talk to you. Find out why a human was living among the Fae. I have seen so many killed in a matter of seconds. Some I brought back to life, with no memory of what they had seen. Once I thought they were well enough, I sent them on their way. But you. You are different. You are far too smart to be in this world, working under those conditions. You didn't look very happy to be at the Dal either. You looked tired. Worn out. Hungry. All the things you shouldn't be."

Lauren studied that explanation. It was kind of odd, but very observant too. Most Fae only saw their own interests in Lauren. This Fae sensed Lauren's displeasure and they hadn't said a word to each other yet at the time. She watched her. Knew what she needed. What she wanted.

"But why me? Lauren asked suddenly. She needed to try and stay ahead of Isabeau until she could get a complete read on her. When she was in the Congo, her innocence couldn't detect the Fae. Then she was trapped in their world when Nadia had fallen ill.

"There is an immediate attraction to you. None like I have ever felt before. I want to know everything about you. Even things you have been afraid to tell other people. If that's okay? Isabeau asked shyly as she changed positions.

"I don't know you yet Isabeau. Perhaps other Fae have preceded my judgement of all Fae. That is not your fault. Just a fact of my current life." Lauren sighed quietly. It didn't sound fair, but she hadn't really seen nice Fae. Only Hale had nice characteristics. The rest were about selfish gain and needs.

"I understand how and why you would feel that way. I don't think any human should be owned or claimed. Sounds like a babysitter to me. The only kids I will watch are my own." Isabeau said softly as she moved again.

Lauren almost fell back at that thought. She only knew of Incubus and Succubus mating. So, this was going nowhere but friendship. Which is fine with her considering she didn't know this woman completely enough to give her body or her heart to her.

"I see." Lauren said moving away too.

"It is not what you think Dr. I am not saying I will go out and mate with an Incubus. I know of other ways to make a baby. That baby will belong to me and my mate." Isabeau half blushed at the thought. Lauren looked good enough to eat at that very moment. But she wasn't going to push for that yet. Because she herself was not ready for that yet.

Sure, she can read Lauren's aura. But she wants to learn things from Lauren's mouth and actions. What if she was wrong about Lauren? What if Lauren is not the woman she thinks she is?

"Well we can stay here or go out to eat? Lauren suggested.

"You haven't eaten? Isabeau gasped.

"I have. Hours ago." Lauren said.

"Then let's get out of here and get you something to eat! Isabeau smiled.

She held the door for the Doctor and inhaled her scent as she walked past her.

_**Aife and Trick**_

The barkeep kept pacing back and forth. Aife wasn't giving him anything that he wanted and what he wanted most was answers.

"Why did you bring her here without warning me first Aife? Trick groaned.

"That's my grown ass daughter. I can take her wherever the hell I want to take her. Your knickers are in a knot because you don't have the balls to control her." Aife laughed as his face turned red.

"You never told me I had a granddaughter! Trick snapped.

"Are you fucking serious?! You gave me to the Dark Fae. Any familial loyalties I had died when they chained me to the nearest wall. She's far too powerful for you to fuck with. She would likely drain you just for shits and giggles." Aife laughed.

"She is a young Fae. She needs guidance! Trick said angrily.

"She looks young. She is far more advanced than any Fae you have ever seen or faced. Don't try sticking your resident dick in her face either. She heals without sex. She could heal sitting on the toilet, alone." Aife laughed again. Trick was pulling out all of his old tricks. None of them ever worked on Aife. Her mother Isabeau, taught her well about how to be a Succubus. What she learned she taught her daughter. What she didn't know her daughter taught herself and her mother.

"I wasn't going to send anyone to sleep with her. Only to keep an eye on her. To keep her safe." Trick replied.

"She doesn't need you daddy. She doesn't even need me. But she respects me. Which is something you and I never had in common." Aife said seriously.

"They will kill her Aife. Just like your mother. Is that what you want?! Trick snapped.

"When you sent me to the Dark, you sealed the fate of the Fae. Isabeau is not one to be dicked around with. You should stay away from her. That will be my last warning. But should you not take it seriously, I will enjoy watching her kill you." Aife laughed as she left the bar and the crowd jumped back at the sight of her.

Trick paced back and forth again. He needed bait. Someone that was going to draw his granddaughter's interest. Dyson had already tried and failed. He saw that much on his surveillance cameras hidden inside the Dal Riata. She did speak to Kenzi. But he couldn't guarantee when Kenzi would be back. Kenzi was harmless enough. He had caught her stealing a few times, but knew the girl was homeless, so he allowed it.

Aife would have worked had she not been around Bo from the start. Hale was already dating someone. So, he is literally out of options.

"I can try again. Women can never deny me for long." Dyson noticed his friend in distress.

"Just get close to her. Find out if she plans on staying around the colony. I need to know what her intentions are." Trick said quietly.

"Do you still have the glass she drank from last night? Dyson asked.

"No, it was tossed out last night. Try the trash bags out back". Trick suggested.

"I don't want to dig in trash bags." Dyson said.

"You're a wolf. Do as you are told. Or would you like me to call…

"No. No. I will do it." Dyson shook his head and walked back behind the bar.

Trick smiled and walked back down into his lair. He would get that young Succubus to come to him. Whether she liked it or not.

_**Dyson.**_

"Kenz, Trick will kill you for trashing his trash." Dyson said.

"I was just looking for something. I think I lost my phone here somewhere last night." Kenzi said.

"I thought you would be gone for a few days since the Succubus paid for your meal last night." Dyson whispered.

"Don't know her name yet huh? Kenzi asked.

"Isabeau". Dyson replied as he helped Kenzi look for her phone.

"She looked too young to be Trick's wife." Kenzi gasped.

"She's Trick's granddaughter, and he's just ordered me to find her for him. Assuming she can be found in the colony. We have no jurisdiction outside of the colony." Dyson tore into a few more bags. He didn't find a single bottle or Kenzi's phone.

"Big bad wolf is not scared of her are you? She looked pretty mousy to me". Kenzi noted as she held her nose from the stench of the trash.

"Not at all. She looks like she could be fun to play with. But Trick only wants intel on her for now. The rest would be off the clock, so to speak." Dyson threw the last of the bags away again.

"I need to get a new phone. Someone stole my burners while I was in the Dal last night. Mama's got to eat and keep in touch with my contacts." Kenzi groaned.

"Come on. I will buy you a burger. I have to report to Trick anyways." Dyson said as he walked her inside. Kenzi was funny to him. She talked tough but still seemed so vulnerable and naïve to all things Fae. She seemed naïve to all things human too.

"Anything? Trick asked.

"No nothing. I went through every bag. Not a glass or bottle to be found." Dyson sighed as he took a seat.

"Aife." Trick sighed.

"Huh? What about her? Dyson growled.

"She probably took every bottle or napkin or anything that would have Isabeau's scent on it. I am missing a seat too." Trick pointed towards the table that the Succubus sat at.

"I can find her for you Trick. For a price." Kenzi took a seat next to Dyson.

"You probably could. Ask around about Dr. Lewis. I am told she took off after her. But my spotters lost track of them." Trick said.

"Dr. stoneass shouldn't be all that hard to track down. Give me ten and a phone." Kenzi said as she took Trick's phone from him.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

"Order whatever you want. Drink whatever you want." Isabeau said softly.

She wasn't hungry for food. She had already fed, and her prey never knew it. A little something, she had taught herself and her mother. But she made sure Aife didn't kill any humans. After being raised by humans, she had a soft spot for them. Which is something else that drew her to Lauren. Lauren is different. She didn't want a human this bad. Not even Kyle. Kyle was a high school crush more than a lover. She couldn't have seen herself living the rest of her life with him. He wanted it rough, and she gave it to him rough. He had already known what she was, because they had slept together before.

But now she was here. With Lauren. Lauren is someone she could see herself with for the rest of eternity. But only if Lauren allowed her to expand her life that long. A trick she'd learned when she killed a butterfly and brought it back to life. If Lauren chooses not to live that long, Isabeau would accept it. But first she needed to get Lauren to choose her.

She watched the doctor eat and was jealous of the utensils and bread that she held in her hands and put into her mouth. Once they were done, she pulsed everyone to forget they ever saw them. Which also meant she didn't have to pay for Lauren's extravagant meal. Lauren walked slow which meant, she had eaten plenty.

By the time they had returned to their homes, it was nighttime. Isabeau carried Lauren inside of her house, tucked her in, and locked up before leaving.

She checked her phone and found a message from her mother. She had wiped the Dal clean inside and out, of her ever being there.

Knowing she would still have Lauren all to herself, she looked back at her house. "Tomorrow again. My love." She smiled as she pulled across the empty road. She licked her lips. This is going to be so much fun.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lauren and Isabeau**_

Lauren had called Isabeau early that morning. The Succubus was insistent that the Doctor eat before they do or said anything else. After a hearty breakfast they walked out to Lauren's patio deck and took their seats.

"Okay now that you are fed and relaxed what do you want to talk to me about? Isabeau stretched and smiled.

"What did the Ash tell you? Lauren asked.

"Not much. I asked what he had on you, he never answered but I took care of him for you". Isabeau replied.

"Then we have much to talk about". Lauren said quietly

"Whatever it is Lauren, you can tell me". Isabeau said throwing back her drink.

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Nadia and she is in a pod at the Light Fae Compound". Lauren rambled off and waited for the anger. The fire. To be thrown across the lawn.

"Why is she in a pod? Isabeau asked.

"She's been ill for years, and I have never found a cure for her. I thought you should know before you found out from someone else". Lauren quickly moved away from the Succubus and stayed that way.

"Do you love this woman? Isabeau asked.

"I do. Well as much as you could love someone you haven't touched and has not touched you in years." Lauren drank her water and looked everywhere but at the Succubus.

"Take me to her". Isabeau stood and waited for Lauren.

Lauren gently nodded, and followed her back into the house, locked up, and they jumped into her car. Lauren felt horrible. Here she was with a brand new house, her freedom, and how did she thank the Succubus? By telling her about her gf. That guilt is what had her up and calling her so early that morning. She didn't say a word on the way to the compound. But Isabeau didn't either. She just stared ahead while Lauren drove. After two agonizing hours on the road, they pulled up a mile from the building.

"There is a secret tunnel that leads to it. I figured that would be easier than just going up and knocking on the door". Lauren parked and looked around.

"They are not going to remember you. It's okay for you to take me through the doors. Besides a tunnel sounds dirty". Isabeau said quietly.

Lauren started the car again and within minutes, they pulled up to the building. Lauren found a parking spot and jumped out first.

Isabeau walked ahead of her, knocked on the door and they were let in without much fanfare. The doctor was shocked to learn that her handprint still worked on the door leading to Nadia's pod. She took some deep breaths and turned the lights on. She gasped when she saw the pod again. It seemed like it had been years since she saw it last.

Isabeau waited for Lauren. Lauren noticed she was stalling and walked over to the pod with the Succubus matching her every step.

"This is Nadia". Lauren whispered.

The Succubus froze. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Are there chairs nearby? Isabeau asked.

"Just outside the door is all we have on this floor". Lauren replied.

"Then come and sit with me". Isabeau said.

Lauren nodded and they hurried out and found two seats just inches from the pod room.

"I'll be right back". Isabeau jumped and ran down the hall returning minutes later with two large bottles of water.

"Are you okay? I didn't think Fae ever got thirsty or were squeamish". Lauren said softly.

Isabeau licked her lips and slowly turned to Lauren.

"Lauren I don't know what they have told you, and I am so, so sorry to be the one to do this, but Nadia is dead". Isabeau said tearfully.

"What? No. No. She's just in a coma. Her eyes are open. She just can't speak that's all". Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

Isabeau tried to keep her composure as she spoke again. "I have seen death more than I ever wanted to. I have seen humans die too. She's dead Lauren. There is nothing human in that pod".

Lauren sat stiff. She was sure Nadia had been alive all this time, she wondered if she had missed something or if she was too personally involved to see whatever the Succubus had just seen.

"And you're sure she's dead? Lauren asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you Lauren. Especially about this". Isabeau spoke as softly as she could. Lauren's tears were breaking her down.

"I want to see her again". Lauren immediately stood and walked back into the pod room.

Isabeau swung at the pod, and it opened. She nodded for Lauren to walk over. The Doctor slowly walked and tried to touch Nadia but couldn't. She took a good long look at her. The Doctor in her saw a body. The lover in her didn't know what she was seeing.

"We can run her blood. I know Scientists like physical proof". Isabeau said softly.

Lauren bent over Nadia. When she finally touched her, she screamed. Isabeau jumped at the sound.

"Lauren". She said softly.

The Doctor screamed again and turned and swung at the Succubus.

Isabeau ducked and readied herself as Lauren collapsed in her arms. She touched the pod with one hand, to close it back. Tears fell as she picked Lauren up, and carried her out of the pod room and out of the building. She tucked Lauren into the passenger seat, and gently pulled out of the parking lot.

They arrived at Lauren's home. Isabeau sighed as she looked at Lauren. She was still passed out. Tears had stained her face, and she looked tired. The Succubus jumped out of Lauren's car. She walked across the street to her car and pulled a bag out. She ran back to Lauren and removed her from the car. Carrying her into her house, she tucked her into bed and left her to sleep.

She walked downstairs and into the basement, she pulled her phone out.

"Mom it's me. I need you to find Lachlan, and I need him found by morning. Remind him that he owes me a favor and I intend to cash in". Isabeau said seriously.

"That bastard should be easy to find. What's up? Aife asked.

"Just find Lachlan. I will explain everything else later. By the way I will be staying at Lauren's, we are not to be disturbed and nobody from the bullshit bar better try to reach her either". Isabeau said as she stared at the stairs.

"Isabeau. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Aife turned in her chair and looked at the time.

"Just find Lachlan. I need him by morning. If I have to find him, I won't be nice about it". Isabeau said.

"Ok. I will get right on it. Where do you want to meet him? Aife asked.

"I won't be meeting with him because I won't be leaving Lauren's side. Just let me know when you find him, and I will instruct him on what I want done". Isabeau said.

"Okay. I got this baby. Just call if you need anything else". Aife stood and walked over to a small desk.

Isabeau hung up and it left the older Succubus time to think. They have both known Lachlan a long, long time. He knew his place and never to fuck with them. If Isabeau needs him, it must be big and emergency style important. She pulled on her jacket and left her hideout. She smiled thinking of Isabeau. That succubus is as take charge as any Fae Aife had ever met. Knowing that's her daughter filled her with pride she never thought she had. Every Fae that they have ever met is scared to shit of Isabeau. The young Succubus had long mastered her skills and had swag and style the almost matched her mothers.

Aife smiled thinking of how she left her baby with Lou Ann to be placed with humans. She didn't need to do that because Isabeau is fully capable of protecting herself. She would pull her fathers balls from his nostrils if she ever needed to do that. She certainly saved her mother. For that the older Succubus would and will do anything for Isabeau. If it means finding Lachlan, she will. She'd pull him right off the toilet if that is where he is.

_**The Dal Riata**_

"Trick you owe me beer…forever". Kenzi laughed as she stormed into the bar.

Trick and Dyson were huddled up in a corner when Kenzi walked in.

"You found something? Trick said walking over to the young woman.

"I found your ice-cold Doctor, and your granddaughter". Kenzi smiled as she waited for her first beer to be poured.

"What did you find Kenz? Dyson asked as he walked over to the bar to join her.

"The bad doctor and the Succubus were just at the Light Fae compound. Seems ole Lewis is ill and needed to be carried out of the building". Kenzi smiled at how big she had just come through for Dyson and Trick. They were almost like family to her, so if and what they wanted was important to her to help them get it.

"And where are they now? Trick asked.

"That I don't know. All I know is they were there. The Succubus carried the Doc out. I figured since it was the Light Fae compound, you and Dyson can take over from here. Now for that lifetime supply of liquor and beer". Kenzi slapped a piece of paper on the countertop.

"That is a good lead. More than I have at the moment". Dyson took the seat next to Kenzi. They watched as Trick paced back and forth.

Trick stopped and turned to the wolf. "Hale should know something. He spends quite amount of time there. Call him Dyson and get him over here".

Dyson nodded and stepped away to call his old friend. Hale wasn't exactly part of their clique, but he has known Trick almost as long as Dyson does.

"What do you want with her anyway? She doesn't look like she would know much. She looked lost". Kenzi asked quizzically.

"She is my granddaughter. Someone that I never knew about. I need to get her here. She needs to know how it works around here. She needs molding. Aife couldn't have taught her anything good". Trick explained. What could Kenzi do with what he had just told her? The girl practically lives off of Fae scraps and booze.

"Hale's on his way. But he doesn't know much". Dyson said taking his seat again.

"What about the mother? Can't we get her through this, Aife? Kenzi snorted. What the hell kind of name is that?

"Don't ever underestimate Aife. She's far too unstable to be thought of as an innocent. The bottom line is, I want Isabeau. Away from her mother and under our influence. Do you understand Dyson? Trick asked.

"I do". Dyson nodded.

"What about me? I helped you just now". Kenzi scoffed.

"We'll handle this Kenzi. It's best you stay out of this. It could get dangerous. Really dangerous". Trick said softly.

"He means it could be dangerous for humans". Dyson stood and grabbed a bottle from behind the bar.

"That's bullshit. Doctor dork is a human. She's involved! Kenzi snapped.

"We will handle Dr. Lewis, when the time comes. We might even throw in her loft so you can live there and not in my trash bins out back". Trick turned his back and grabbed some papers.

He needed to draw back a bit and think of what he is really doing. Isabeau is a Succubus like her mother. But her father is unknown which makes her extremely dangerous, and even deadlier than Aife. He doesn't think either of them could or would kill him. So, he was going to have to take some precautions.

"Hale's here". Dyson said before the man even walked into the bar.

"What's up guys? Hale said as he removed his hat.

"Succubus wrangler". Kenzi replied.

"Hold up. I am not about to tangle with Aife". Hale said holding his hands up.

"We are not going to tangle with Aife. We want her daughter, Isabeau". Dyson smiled. A woman. A new woman for him to play with. That's usually how Trick paid him for his services. Trick said he didn't want Dyson touching her, but what Trick doesn't know won't kill him. That Succubus wants him. He could smell her lust and her hunger. It is only a matter of time.

"I need everyone of you to listen to me and to listen to me good. This is how we are going to play this". Trick said as they trio gathered around him.

_**Aife**_

"Lachlan you look like shit, but then again you've always been a shit". Aife laughed and turned stone serious.

"And you look desperate. What happened? Your baby Succubus step in shit she can't get off of her boots? Lachlan laughed.

"Isabeau sent me to get you, she didn't say I have to bring you in one piece". Aife moved closer to the man.

"Now, now Aife. I owe Isabeau. I do not owe you". Lachlan smiled.

"Look she wants you by morning. Either I take you now or I take you_ now_". Aife's eyes flashed blue, and she smiled when Lachlan flinched.

"This better be good. I do have plans of my own". Lachlan sighed as he pulled his jacket on.

"Hurry up. We have a long drive ahead of us". Aife said as she turned to walk about of his house.

Once they were on the road, Aife pulled out her phone. Isabeau had texted her about a girl in a pod that she wanted removed from the Light Fae compound and to be kept under the highest security. Her text also told the Succubus how to find the woman.

_**Isabeau**_

Isabeau had been watching Lauren sleep for hours, until she found it rude and left the room. She paced back and forth wondering if her plan is going to work. She worried about if it wouldn't. Lauren would be even more upset than she is right now. She shook her head. Of course, it is going to work. She never did anything and failed at it. She worried about Lauren though. If it didn't, would she hate her for trying? Would she hate her like she does the Fae right now? Isabeau can't help what she is, but she can and will help Lauren.

She looked at the time, clocked another hour the Doctor had been sleeping. She needed to wake up so that she can eat something. The Succubus had seen many hungry humans before, they looked deathly ill, until she bought them something to eat. Those that don't eat, pass out. She thought of the pickpocket she ran into at the bar. Had she passed out, Lauren would have attended to her. She wanted Lauren all to herself, so she bought her something to eat too. Or this Fitzpatrick did. Isabeau snickered at the thought and stopped when she heard steps on the stairs.

Lauren looked like she hadn't slept at all. Her hair hung loosely in her face. Her face was spotted by her makeup. Her eyes were bloodshot. She walked over to get a bottle of water and took a seat at the table. Isabeau kept her distance and stood near the far wall.

"I have nothing. Nothing but this bottle. This house at your expense. But nothing that is my own. I have worked for years and years for people that hate me. People that hated Nadia. I didn't even know about these people until Nadia fell ill. Now that she's gone, I have nothing left to give. I'm tired. I'm hurt. I'm vulnerable. I don't even know what you want from me. I have no money. No job. Nothing. My spirit is as almost as empty as this water bottle". Lauren turned the bottle in a circular motion. She stared at it as fresh tears began to fall.

Isabeau struggled to keep her composure. Falling apart in front of Lauren is not going to help the Doctor. Her tears fell too. Lauren did look lost, angry, hungry, and empty. The Succubus almost felt single-handedly responsible for her misery. But she would never lie to Lauren. Never pretend something is what it wasn't. They had conned her with Nadia.

"Lauren. I am so, so sorry about Nadia. I know you have spent years working on something that wasn't even required. I know you are hurting. I know you feel betrayed and that is completely understandable. But those bastards don't know what I know. They aren't capable of what I am. They weren't raised with humans like I was. I know your pain. I have seen your pain. And if we are lucky, I might know how to heal your pain". Isabeau said.

Lauren raised her head. "A Succubus pulse only lasts for so long. Or so I've read".

"I have no plans to pulse you. In fact, I won't have to touch you at all." Isabeau said softly.

"Then what are you planning to do? I told you, I don't have anything of use to the Fae". Lauren said.

"Lauren please don't hate me for what I am. I didn't want you to live one more minute thinking they were trying to help you. They were using you. I am not trying to use you. I am not trying to make it worse. I am trying to make it better. All of it". Isabeau said as she moved in closer.

"And what will I owe you for it? Lauren asked.

"Nothing. Not a cent. Not a favor. Nothng you need to exchange. Nothing". Isabeau said.

Lauren nodded. She was getting tired again. Her energy was draining. All of her hard work for nothing had drained her too. She hadn't examined Nadia, but it did make sense if she was dead. She had likely been on Fae style life support. There were no tubes going into her arms, only the pod for oxygen. She didn't look like Nadia when the Succubus opened the pod. It hadn't been open at all since the day she was put in there.

"For now, I do want you to eat". Isabeau said as she went to answer the door.

Lauren sighed. She did need to eat. She waited for the food to be brought inside and was waited on as they ate.

"So, what is this plan that you have? Lauren asked.

"I've sent for a Naga associate of mine to be brought here". Isabeau replied as she took her seat to join Lauren.

"I'm all ears". Lauren said as she set her fork down to listen.

_**TBC **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

"Lachlan is a Naga I have known for a long, long time. He is going to help us with Nadia". Isabeau explained as she took a bite of food.

"Isabeau, Nadia is dead". Lauren said tearfully.

"I know. Lachlan is going to take the Garuda out of her, so that you can bury her properly. As a human". Isabeau set her fork down to drink her Mimosa.

"You would do that for us? For me? Lauren was shocked. No Fae had ever been that thoughtful or considerate with her.

"I would and I am. He's on his way here and should be here by morning. I had Nadia moved to a secured location. Once we get the Garuda out of her, you can have her body to do with as you wish". Isabeau started eating again. She hoped she wasn't going too fast with her help. She had smelled human corpse's before. It wasn't for the weak stomach. The woman should have been buried years ago. It is straight up bullshit the Light Fae had Lauren thinking the woman in that pod was her human girlfriend. The human in her died a long time ago.

They had Lauren living a lie. That pissed the Succubus off the most. Years of her life wasted on the Fae. Serving them. Bowing to them. Being mishandled by them. All of that is over. Nobody will disrespect Lauren. They certainly won't touch her. There's a new Fae in town and one that's not going to stand for bullshit or hide behind someone.

"Isabeau that is very thoughtful. As a Doctor, I know it needs to be done. As her ex-gf, I am not sure I am ready to bury her so quickly". Lauren said tearfully.

"You are welcome to sit with her. Talk to her. But not until I can get the Garuda out. He would likely leave her body and jump into yours. That bastard won't get that close to you. He's been close enough as it is". Isabeau said softly. She is angry but didn't need to be nasty to the blonde across from her.

"Tell you what. Let's not talk about this for the rest of the night. Let's just eat our dinner and go from there". Isabeau suggested. She needed and wanted to change the mood in the room.

Lauren stood and poured herself a glass of wine. She needed to dull the pain. She didn't want to break down in front of this woman. This strong and unapologetically, brave woman. She had never once seen any Fae work this fast on anything.

They had always relied on the Ash or Morrigan to order them to do it first. She had seen Dyson do that for years. He went back and forth between Trick and the Ash. Like a double agent. Trick couldn't really force any laws since he was undercover as the Blood King. Lauren only found out when she had gone to the Dal and found him doubled over with blood dripping down his arm. The Ash found out and Lauren was ordered to keep her mouth shut but she had to treat him whenever he called. Thankless work but a Doctor is a doctor.

She rarely spent time at the Dal. There was no need to, being a ward of the Ash. She did know of Kenzi and Dyson though. Most nights Kenzi would wind up drunk off her ass, and Dyson would take her to one of Trick's many hidden rooms to sleep it off. Other days she was out on the street trying to rob as many Fae as she could and ran back to Trick for protection.

"I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed a bag and picked a room to sleep in. I didn't think you needed or wanted to be alone tonight". Isabeau broke into Lauren's thoughts.

"No. No. That's fine. I certainly have the room for it. It would be rude to tell you no anyway since you gave me this house". Lauren said softly. She almost blushed at how the Succubus was making sure she was comfortable in every aspect of her life.

"I can sleep on the couch or the floor. It doesn't look that uncomfortable". Isabeau smiled as she looked around.

"No. You don't have to do that. There are plenty of beds and rooms. Whichever one you picked is fine. Really it is". Lauren frowned. Isabeau was being so sweet and must think Lauren is not as agreeing as she already stated.

"Okay. Then I picked the one farthest away from your bedroom". Isabeau stood and picked her bag up.

"You're going to bed already? Lauren asked.

"I need a shower, and I do have a long day planned for tomorrow". Isabeau stood looking at Lauren.

"I see. Well there are bathrooms in every room, so you will have a lot of privacy." Lauren smiled.

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning then. Goodnight Lauren". Isabeau bowed and walked past the Doctor.

Lauren inhaled her scent. She didn't really need a shower. But she will never tell someone they are clean if they believe they are not. Habit of being a Doctor. She wasn't ready for bed. A bed would mean heartbreak and tears. Something she was trying to avoid with her guest in the house. Fae had always thought humans were weak. Weak minded and weak willed. She was still learning about Isabeau. She was neat. Cordial. Thoughtful and affords Lauren plenty of space.

The other Fae always wanted to know what Lauren was doing. When she is doing it and why she was doing it. They were always knocking on her door for something. The tiniest of things that could wait until morning, but since she was a human and theirs, she had to treat them whenever they wanted. Dyson was always bringing her some bullshit Fae case that a Detective should be able to solve on his own. He is a dumbass, but Lauren was never allowed to tell him that.

_**The Dal**_

"Well I guess it is just the three of us. Well the two of you since I can't help". Kenzi spouted.

"Kenz we told you, this could get dangerous. You will be fine and living well once we have Isabeau back here". Dyson said.

"Dyson I warned you about sleeping with her". Trick groaned.

"You offered her up before. I am just going with that plan". Dyson replied.

"I don't want you sleeping with my granddaughter". Trick said sternly.

"Fine. I won't". Dyson crossed two fingers behind his back. Kenzi saw it and laughed. Dyson was always fond of the ladies. She couldn't keep up with all the women he had gone through over the years. They thought his beard was the sexist thing about him. One girl told Kenzi he wasn't much of a talker and that made him dull. But their sex life was wild like the wild found in the woods.

"I can't believe Hale told us no. He's helped us before". Kenzi said.

"Hale is loyal to the Light Fae. He probably doesn't trust Isabeau. She's adorable though". Dyson smiled.

"Dyson! Trick snapped.

"Just commenting on her looks". Dyson shook his head.

"She seems dense to me. Bought me food without even knowing who I am. She doesn't know I am tight with the Blood King here. Which means I can have anything I want and get anything I want done". Kenzi chimed in.

"Well I did find out there has been movement in the Light Fae compound. A body they once had is no longer there. That could be dangerous.". Trick said.

"A body? Like a sick person? Kenzi asked.

"I don't know. I can't really trust my source. But there are strange things going on there. Without an official Ash, the Light Fae doesn't have structure right now." Trick rubbed his beard as he paced.

"Are you thinking of coming back out of retirement? Dyson smiled.

"No. I have far too many enemies for that". Trick shook Dyson's suggestion off.

"Hale and I were the Ash's go to Cops of the Light Fae. He trusted us. But he never once mentioned a sick Fae. Or someone in a coma. This is strange. We need to find this body. If the Dark Fae get their hands on this person, they could make our life hell". Dyson growled.

"Get over to the Light Fae compound. See what you can find out, now Dyson". Trick ordered.

"And me? Kenzi stood up.

"Have a seat. This is dangerous. You could get hurt. Evony won't care if you are human, she'd melt you to nothing in a matter of seconds". Trick replied.

"This is going to be one long ass night". Kenzi groaned and took the nearest booth.

_**The next morning.**_

Lauren and Isabeau were in the dining room having breakfast. The Succubus looked absolutely amazing. She had on a tight, black leather suit and her hair flowed around her shoulders.

Lauren dressed in jeans, a white tank top and a pink button up. She too allowed her hair to flow over her shoulders.

"So, I should be getting a call for Lachlan soon. He won't be coming here. I asked that it be done far away from you". Isabeau spoke over her glass of juice.

"I see. Well I hadn't planned on going anywhere today. I can always find something to do in my lab here". Lauren took a bite of food.

"Lauren I never suggested you had to stay home. Get out. Get some air. Go for a drive. Do anything and everything the Fae has deprived you of." Isabeau reached over and squeezed Lauren's hand.

"I could go for a drive. The countryside can be beautiful." Lauren looked out the window. They certainly have the weather for it.

"It's just about time for me to leave." Isabeau looked at the clock behind Lauren.

"See you later". Lauren stood and walked to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"You'll be okay Lauren. I promise". Isabeau whispered when they accidentally rubbed against each other.

The Succubus pulled her keys out and walked out of Lauren's house. It is going to be good for them to get some distance between them. They were so far out no Fae were going to find Lauren in the Succubus absence and she didn't want the Doctor to feel like she's crowding her.

Lauren walked around the house. She sighed when she didn't have a thing to clean. She walked over to the stereo system and turned on the radio. It was like being a teenager all over again. She blasted the music and danced around the house. Her house. She was still stunned at having something that is completely hers. She danced around the living room. In the kitchen. Up the stairs. Down the hall and back again. She grabbed a bag and was ready to drive and see the countryside. Alone.

She had always had to have someone around her whenever she went out in public. Now she was free to go and not have to worry about who was watching her. Waiting in a corner or off to the side while she finished up a Fae business meeting.

She finished her dancing and walked down the stairs like a movie star. She locked up the house and jumped into her Mustang. It was just nice enough for her to drop the top and allow her hair to blow in the wind. She looked back at her house as she pulled off. She smiled at how well the grass was groomed. It is really hers, and she's noticing everything about it.

_**Isabeau, Aife and Lachlan.**_

"Isabeau. I didn't expect to see you". Lachlan smiled.

"Save your teeth pretty boy. We have business to handle". Isabeau waved off his charm.

"I understand you need my teeth". Lachlan countered.

"I understand Mom found a Doctor to extract your Naga Venom". Isabeau smiled mockingly.

"I did. He's scrubbed up, dressed and ready to go". Aife pointed to the Doctor.

"Let's get started. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be". Isabeau urged the Doctor to come over.

"Isabeau you know will owe me another favor after this". Lachlan laughed.

"I let you keep your balls all these years. I owe you nothing more. You owe me. Now sit down, shut up and open your mouth". Isabeau said.

"Lauren would have been good for this". Aife said.

"No. He might sneeze and get that shit all over Lauren. Which reminds me, we need to be in the other room looking through the glass". Isabeau replied as they moved out of the room.

Aife laughed at how Lachlan was lying down. He looked humiliated. "Don't cough".

Two hours later, they were done. It was time to inject Nadia. The women walked to the other room and Isabeau looked at her.

This was Lauren's life for five years. A dead human body that had been infiltrated by the Fae. She gritted her teeth and waited for the Doctor to come into the room.

"I'm ready". Dr. Jones replied.

"You have to be precise with this. When it's done, get the hell out of here". Isabeau said.

"I understand. If I die, don't bring me back". Dr. Jones nodded.

Isabeau agreed and joined Aife in the adjoining room.

"This is crazy Isabeau. He's an evil bastard". Aife licked her lips.

"Mom. How long have you known me? I always have a backup plan. Besides Lauren deserves to bury Nadia as a human. Not some Fae freak". Isabeau growled. She almost wanted to drain every Fae just for the hell of it. Just thinking of Lauren in dungeons or other bullshit, sets her blue eyes blazing.

The Succubus watched the Naga Venom be injected into Nadia and saw fire shoot out of her body. Dr. Jones tried to run as fast as he could but was burned in the process.

"Here! Isabeau gave Aife a gun and she pulled another one from her pocket.

"Aim…

"Fire! Isabeau said as they shot two injections into the fire swirling around the room. Within minutes the room was empty. All except for Nadia and Dr. Jones.

"I'll get Nadia." Isabeau said quietly.

"I'll get Dr. Jones". Aife said.

"He doesn't want to be brought back to life mom". Isabeau said over her shoulder. The young Succubus wheeled Nadia's body out after she covered her up. Some men placed her into the back of a van and Isabeau told them where she wanted her to be taken.

She pulled her phone out and sighed. It needed to be done, and it needed to be done now. With every ring her heart rate sped up. "Lauren I am so, so sorry about this. But it is over. We are ready to return Nadia's body to you".

"It's over that quickly? Lauren asked.

"I don't screw around Lauren. I get things done. The Garuda is dead, and Nadia's body is free of him." Isabeau spoke as softly as she could. She knew this is a tough time for Lauren.

"Okay. I'm as ready as I will ever be. Human bodies can't lay around for long before they start to decompose." Lauren said sadly.

"Lauren we can wait another day or two, if you want". Isabeau paced back and forth.

"No today is fine. Just tell me where you had her taken". Lauren flipped her hair over her shoulder. As a Doctor she had always known how to hold grief in. How to stay professional, even for herself. To cut her feelings off every time a patient died. Even the Fae. Those bastards would never drop a tear over anything. They certainly wouldn't cry over a human death. They'd step over them and move on like they never existed. That and they are incapable of tears. Wouldn't matter if they were.

Two hours later, Lauren pulled next to Isabeau's car. There was no mistaken it. It was always sparkling clean.

"Hello". Isabeau said apologetically.

"Thank you but I'm okay really". Lauren said as they walked into the building. They walked down a long hall and suddenly Isabeau stopped.

"She's in there". Isabeau said quietly. She reached and squeezed Lauren's hand. The Doctor nodded and let go of it.

Lauren bowed her head and walked into the room. She looked up once to see where the table was and bowed her head again as she walked. She reached out and touched the table. Taking a few deep breaths, she lifted her head. She had known this position before. Needing a family member or friend to identify the body. Her hands shook as she reached to pull the sheets back. She pulled them back, stared a few minutes and then it hit her. She screamed Nadia's name and the sound went around the room and back again.

Isabeau cried from the door. Once Lauren dropped to the ground she slowly walked over to her. Not in fear. But under the expectations that Lauren is going to scream for her to leave. Curse her for being Fae. Fae like the ones that did this to her and to Nadia. She bent down to help Lauren up, and the Doctor swung in her direction a few times. When she missed the last time, she collapsed in Isabeau's arms. The Succubus cried as she carried her out past Aife.

"Move her again. I'll call when we are ready to talk about it again". Isabeau whispered and Aife nodded. She wishes she could help but she is incapable of tears. She could make her eyes water but not actually cry. Being raised by humans gave Isabeau the ability and it didn't make her a weak Fae. No Aife knew better than that.

"I assume that was the infamous Dr. Lewis. Once I'm the Ash, I will require her services. I must thank you and Isabeau for leading me to her". Lachlan said from behind Aife.

The Succubus growled and turned on him. "She won't ever hear you speak again! The Succubus used an ax and took his head clean off his shoulders. She watched it roll to the other side of the room.

"Move her and the men". Aife said to her stunned henchmen.

Once Nadia had been removed from the building, and Isabeau's car was gone, she threw a lit match behind her. The fire from the building made her hair fly behind her. She smiled when it blew up but kept walking to her car.

_**The Light Fae compound.**_

Kenzi watched Dyson work. He looked like a dog and she wanted to laugh. She had snuck out of the Dal, so Trick wouldn't protest her going with Dyson. She would have to sneak back in to stay under sanctuary. But Dyson swore to help her with that.

"I got it! He shifted.

"Got what? Kenzi jumped at his wolf's voice.

"I got the scent off of this table." Dyson smiled.

"We can track the body down and find those idiots! Kenzi smiled. They high fived as Dyson buttoned his shirt up. They ran out of the building in excitement. Kenzi is sure Trick is going to hook her up with his best beers and liquors for life.

_**Aife**_

The Succubus smiled when her phone rung. "Is it done? She asked.

"Yes ma'am. They think they have found a scent that will lead them to Isabeau. All they will find is Lachlan's corpse". The man answered.

"Excellent". Aife laughed as she hung up. That will teach the Blood King to send his pet dog after them. She couldn't wait for Isabeau to find out. She could be the biggest bitch the Fae has ever seen. She smiled as she drove on. "They gone learn". She laughed.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N Some have asked where Bo is. Isabeau is Bo. She doesn't like her name shortened. :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dal**_

Kenzi, Trick, and Dyson were huddled up in the bar. The place was so busy it was hard for them to hear each other. Trick didn't want to go into his lair because he'd lose his liquor or customers The trio jumped when the doors came clean off the hinges. A brunette entered and the sight of her sent the others fleeing the building, hiding in closets, or under the tables.

"Now thanks to my mother, I was told that you little bitches have been looking for me. I don't have time for this shit, but since you want me, here I am. Mother! Bring him in! Isabeau screamed as the old Succubus came in with two bags. She dropped the smaller one and placed the large one before the Succubus.

"You! Open this! Isabeau screamed.

Dyson moved towards the bag almost like he was possessed. He opened the bag and growled.

"Take that out too! Isabeau gestured towards the small bag.

"Do it Dyson". Trick urged the wolf on.

"But Trick it is…". Dyson turned his head away.

"I said open it! Isabeau screamed.

Dyson opened the smaller bag and growled again. Kenzi bent over the nearest trash container and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"His name is Lachlan. He's been decapitated. He tried to overthrow me too. I have known him for years. But he fucked up last night. I have a little demonstration for you bastards. Little human, you might want to pay attention too". Isabeau stepped over Lachlan's body and turned around.

The crowds jumped back and gasped at the sight in front of them. The Succubus was on her knees and slammed his head onto his neck. She smiled as she pushed an orange stream into his mouth and laughed when his eyes opened.

"Stand". Isabeau said and washed her hands in the nearest sink.

"How did she do that? Kenzi whispered.

"I am the daughter of Hades. If you ever fuck with me or mine again. I will kill you and bring you back, to nothing like Lachlan here. He will stand there long enough for me to walk out of this filthy place and collapse dead again". Isabeau turned and left. Lachlan dropped dead to the floor. Just as the Succubus said he would.

"_I must have her",_ could be heard floating around the room.

"None of you will ever have Isabeau. After this display, you would be stupid to fuck with her. She's truly the most powerful Fae in the world. And she's my daughter". Aife bragged and followed the Succubus out.

"Trick we have got to get her. We need that power. We need her". Dyson whispered.

"Not yet. You saw what she just did. She put a man's head back on and brought him back to life. You want to do something? Get his body out of my bar and bury him somewhere". Trick commanded.

"But Trick she will slip away from us again! Dyson growled. His wolf was turned on, and he needed her now.

"Do as I say Dyson. Get him out of here! Trick screamed over his shoulder.

"She still looks mousy to me. You sure you don't want to see what she can do for us yet? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi you can't be here anymore. I cannot vouch for your safety". Trick replied.

"I know your secret. Would like you me to tell them?! Kenzi asked.

"The High Council knows I'm the Blood King. If I come out of retirement, they will have to step down. There is nothing you can threaten me with that won't come back to bite you either." Trick snapped.

"You, me and Dyson are family. We need to show them who's in control. The three of us. Not two Succubus". Kenzi shook her head.

"I cannot fight her until I know more about her. Besides, she's my granddaughter. She will come around when I get her away from her mother. As long as Aife is in her ear, she will not listen to me". Trick took a seat.

Isabeau did scare him. It wasn't right for a Fae to have that much power that he didn't know about. Aife probably loves it because she can kill and bring people back to life. He had never seen anyone put back together and brought back to life, long enough to die again.

"The old man is going soft in his old age. He won't let you go after the Succubus and we could use her powers. Now listen closely, I have an in. An in she won't be able to resist". Kenzi smiled.

"What are you talking about Kenzi? Dyson asked.

"She likes Lauren right? Lauren is a human. Lucky for us, I'm a human too. She won't be able to resist if I come under some kind of distress". Kenzi smiled.

Dyson twisted his mouth. It was not a bad idea. But it wasn't a good idea either. Kenzi had gotten into some trouble over the years, but never went up against a Succubus. Especially two of them.

Aife herself was like four or five as fast as she got around to killing people. But Isabeau is new. Possibly unawares of who really runs Toronto.

"I don't know Kenz. She's a Succubus". Dyson said.

"And? Kenzi laughed.

"Succubus can read auras. It's like a lie detector. She can tell if you are nervous so to speak. You make a fool out of her, and it might backfire. Let Trick and I handle this, ok? Dyson rubbed Kenzi's head.

"Dude it would work. If it doesn't fool her, maybe it would fool Lauren. We'd get two or three for one". Kenzi slapped Dyson on his arm.

Dyson shook his head again. Isabeau is quite intriguing. She's also quite dangerous, if she fell into the wrong hands. The Morrigan would salivate at the thought of her. She would probably have a Dark contract made up as soon as she heard about the Dal today.

"If we are going to get to Isabeau, we are going to need to use something more than you as a sacrifice". Dyson took a seat.

"That's what I'm talking about boy! I thought you were going soft. We know that's not you. You and I have always had fun taking unsuspecting victims down. Lauren is a human, so Trick won't interfere. He has no room to. Now that Isabeau has her away from the Light Fae". Kenzi smiled.

_**The Dark Fae compound.**_

"But Evony, you should have seen it.". Vex said seriously.

"There is not a single Fae more powerful than yours truly. You don't even have video of it, so why should I trust anything you say? The Morrigan laughed.

"She needs to be Dark Fae. We could use her. She would make the golden boy wolf chase his balls all day". Vex took a seat in front of the Morrigan's desk.

"I will go and see her when I am good and ready. I won't be bossed around. I am the Morrigan". The woman waved Vex out of her office.

The Mesmer gritted his teeth. If the Morrigan doesn't want the Succubus, the Elders will and he's a lot more popular with them than she is.

_**Lauren**_

The Doctor sat with chin to knees staring into nothing. That's all she had, nothing. Nothing to work for. Nothing to strive for. Nothing. She had worked her body to sheer exhaustion trying to cure Nadia. But Nadia had left her a long time ago. She looked to the heavens and wondered if Nadia had looked in on her during all of that time. She wondered where she was, and if she was finally at peace.

Peace was something her doctor never brought her. Not for one second of the five years she worked on Nadia's condition. Or the condition she thought she had. She blew out a breath across her kneecaps. Her hair fell in her face when she lowered her head. It hadn't been more than a day or two, but she felt dirty. She felt useless. Her one priority and she failed her.

A tear escaped as soon as she closed her eyes. A doctor is not supposed to do this. A Doctor is not supposed to fail. It would be embarrassing to the medical community if anyone knew she failed her human patient before the Fae got to her. She wondered about this Garuda and when he took Nadia. Was it when she went to the bathroom? Was it when she showered? Was it when she went to bed? When did he come in?

She was never going to get out from under the Light Fae. Never going to be allowed to be herself anymore. But who is she? She had sir'ed and yessir'ed her way through them for years. The only time she had to bow to the Morrigan was the one time they had drawn straws to see who she would serve. The Morrigan benefitted from Lauren's brilliance in the Congo too.

The Doctor felt nothing but sheer humiliation right now. Like they were always laughing at her. Dyson had mocked her over and over again, even when she wasn't talking to him or about him. Trick used her to help him when he would write in his blood. He wasn't even an Elder, just a bartender that the Fae feared. Kenzi even snubbed her the few times that they'd come across each other. She has Dyson and Trick wrapped around her finger because she plays the hopeless human like nobody has ever seen before. She has never known loss. She's only known gain. Her gain is whatever she steals from someone.

She snapped out of her thoughts and stood on wobbly legs. She had been in the same position too long. That's a funny statement considering everything she was just thinking about. How she'd been the Fae's puppet, even when they weren't the one's pulling the strings. How she'd bowed to people that never wore crowns. She stumbled to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water was a great way to hide her tears. She didn't know when it was actually water flowing down her face.

She wasn't crying for herself. She was crying for Nadia. The woman died alone. She probably didn't even know what happened to her and silently screamed for Lauren only her human ears wouldn't have been able to hear her if she had screamed outside of her body. She dressed and walked downstairs. She stopped when she heard a door close.

"Lauren. It is just me, Isabeau". The Succubus said softly. She flinched when Lauren's eyes met hers. They were cold for the first time since last night. The Doctor walked towards the couch and took a seat. Isbabeau stood waiting for her to make the next move.

The Doctor cleared her throat. "What do you want from me? Am I to be a pawn in the Fae world again? I don't have any human bodies to sacrifice again, except for my own".

"I am not them Lauren. I didn't do that to her". Isabeau spoke softly.

"But you are Fae. You are part of them". Lauren bristled.

"Yes Lauren, I am Fae, but I am not part of them. If I was their type of Fae, Nadia would still be in that pod. You would still be thinking she was curable. If I was their type, she would have stayed here, and you would still be there. If I was their type, you would be sleeping in that disgusting loft still. You deserve better than that. You deserve to be free. You deserve to bury her, however you see fit. You deserve to be happy. That is my goal. That is the only thing that I want". Isabeau never took a seat yet. Sitting down would scare the Doctor and she didn't want that. Lauren probably thinks she is plotting to kill her behind her back. She needs Lauren alive. Alive to live a life with her. When she earns the right to live in Lauren's life.

"I am tired. So tired Isabeau". The Doctor slowly stood.

"I know and I promise you will get plenty of rest and peace here. I only had to go out to handle some business, but after that errand, we will not be disturbed again. You won't be disturbed again." Isabeau popped her fingers.

Lauren picked up a few glasses and flung them across the room. Isabeau was behind her, so she knew she wouldn't hit her. They all went into the fireplace and small bits landed just outside of it.

"That's good. That's what I bought them for. There is also a batting cage outside". Isabeau stood in place. This is Lauren's time. Lauren's place to walk around and do whatever she wants to do.

Lauren turned and walked past the Succubus. She is right. There is a batting cage and a full baseball field nearby. She walked out of the house, dressed as she was and over to the field. She hadn't played softball in years. But these were baseballs. Hard balls for her to hit as often and as far as she can.

Aife had set it all up for Isabeau. She hit a few herself and left them alone. Lauren deserves to swing at everything. Swing at the Ash. Swing at the Fae. Swing at everyone that has ever disrespected her. Swing at the five years she lost. Swing at losing her family because of those five years. Swing at knowing she can never go home because they would always be a target. Lauren was a target the minute the Fae discovered her brilliance and manipulated her with it.

The Succubus felt the power of every hit. Every ball that went over the fence. Every curse word Lauren had spoken, just before making contact. It is probably not scientific therapy, but it is an idea that she Isabeau had come up with. From what she had seen of human deaths, they all grieve in their own way. On their own time, and Lauren is going to be given all of the time in the world.

_**The Dark Fae compound.**_

"Vexie. Vexie. Vexie. It has been too long". The Succubus laughed.

"No. Not you. We only want your daughter". Vex hurried away from the woman.

"Isn't one Dark Succubus good enough for you? Aife laughed.

"She's too powerful. The Elders are going to get her tomorrow". Vex laughed.

"You're a dumbass Vex. You walked right into my trap. Why did you think the Morrigan waved off your bullshit? I already told her what you were up to. You can't piss in the woods without me finding out". Aife laughed.

"You can't stop me succubus. I am far too powerful." Vex laughed again.

"My daughter can. But you saw that right? Isabeau is far more than a Succubus. She's hell on earth or shall I saw hell in Toronto? Aife laughed.

"Why are you here? Vex scoffed.

"Because I go wherever I want, and you, you better not go where you're thinking of going. I will have a front row seat to your immediate death, and she won't even be near you to do it". Aife slapped Vex on his chin. The man moved away from her.

"Why are you trying to save her miserable life? No Fae is going to stand still and allow her to run over us". Vex shrugged.

"Because she has saved my life. She found me in the nastiest of places and saved my life when I had inhaled some bad chi. She killed my captors before I ever saw her. She took that chi and blew it up their ass without ever bending over. She saved me from being raped again. I owe Isabeau my life. She can find me anywhere in the world, because I am her blood. Nobody will find your stank ass if you keep trying to fuck with her". Aife laughed and walked out of the room.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

"Lauren! The Succubus screamed and ran over to the Doctor.

Lauren was gritting her teeth.

"What is it? Does it hurt? Is it broken? Isabeau asked.

"I..think it is". Lauren started to fall but the Succubus caught her.

"Let me". Isabeau said as she carried her over to a bench. She gently set the Doctor down and sat down next to her. Her eyes flashed blue as she held Lauren's arm.

Lauren turned her head away thinking the Succubus was about to do something she didn't want to see. Her eyes went wide when she felt a hot sensation. Not hot enough to burn her, but hot enough to notice the change. She swung her arm when the Succubus had gently let it go.

"Better? Isabeau asked.

"How? How did you do that? Lauren asked. She had swung the bat so hard she was sure she had split her arm from her shoulder.

"I can heal anything. I can kill something and immediately bring it back to life. I could bring Nadia back to life, but I am sure you don't want that given how long she's been gone. I can do a lot of things no normal Fae can. Today I took a severed head and slapped it back on his body. Then I brought him back to life. He dropped dead once I left the building though. Mom told me he wanted to make you the Ash ward again, after he became the Ash. Nobody will do that to you. Nobody will be your master again". Isabeau answered as she checked Lauren over again.

Lauren stared at the woman. She was everything every Doctor aspired to be. A healer. An instant one. She knows how to heal human bones. How to bring dead Fae back to life. She is a walking medical book. She looked into brown eyes that often turned blue when she had been feeling down or in distress. There is a childlike kindness there. Something she never saw in the Fae she accused the Succubus of being. Isabeau is an unbelievable being. Something she hopes to learn about and hopes never changes.

"We're going back to my hideout. It is lunch time and you need to rest". Isabeau said gently.

_**TBC. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Isabeau sat watching the Doctor sleep. They had a huge lunch and Lauren fought against a nap. But the Succubus insisted for so long, that she finally gave in. The house smelled as clean as a Doctor could want or need.

The Succubus seethed at the thought of Lauren thinking _she_ is like _them. _Tsk. She doesn't kill for kicks. She kills for people that have disrespected her. Like those idiots that disrespected her mother once she found her and confirmed who she really was.

"_Hey?! Hey?! Wake up! Isabeau gently patted the woman's face. She had dark hair like hers and all of her leads had led her to the woman sleeping on the blanket. She had been sleeping on a bare floor until Isabeau pulled a clean blanket from her trunk. Then rolled her onto it._

_The woman groaned. She had been cut several times. Her sides ached. Her mouth was bloody. She was sure she was bleeding internally._

_Isabeau seethed at her black eyes or at least they looked that way in the darkened room. The lights had been busted out. But she could still see this woman is not a human. _

"_What happened? The woman moaned._

"_They looked like they were about to rape you, again. I killed them the second I walked in. When's the last time you fed? Isabeau asked._

"_I tried to earlier. I think I drained someone that had bad chi, and it weakened me". The woman replied._

"_Are you Aife? Isabeau asked._

_The woman perked up. "Who's asking and how did you know I'm a Succubus? _

"_I'm Isabeau. I was told a woman named Aife gave me to Lou Ann, and she gave me to humans. I left that nutty family in search of you. I hope you're Aife because frankly I'm tired of looking". Isabeau answered._

_The woman gently pushed Isabeau away. She looked her up and down. Her eyes were dark like hers. Her hair too. Could it be? Could this really be her Isabeau and one so strong that she already knows she's a Succubus? _

"_What was the family's name? The woman asked._

"_Mary and Sam Dennis". Isabeau responded as she looked Aife over. She didn't know why she was doing it, all she needed was a good healthy feed and she would be ok. Ok to answer some questions. Ok to get the hell up out of that nasty smelling building. Ok to go shopping for better suited garments._

"_Isabeau! How did you know that was your name? Aife asked._

"_Lou Ann. She told me a lot about you, and your mother's name. She never mentioned your father though". Isabeau replied as she was finally allowed to help her mother up and off of the ground. _

"_You will meet him someday. But for now, let's get the fuck out of here. I need to feed, shower, get a pedicure, manicure and go on a good shopping spree." Aife walked past the young Succubus and before long, they were out of the building and in a shopping center. _

"_Get what you want, I never pay for anything". Isabeau said as she looked around the door._

"_You are your mother's daughter". Aife laughed. _

_Isabeau nodded and looked around for new outfits for herself. She didn't care too much for dresses but leather pantsuits with matching boots are the shit. _

"_So, tell me Isabeau. What do you like to do? Aife asked as they shopped._

"_I like staying to myself mostly. I did spend some time helping humans when I wasn't looking for you. I didn't charge because it was fun just kicking random ass. Fae of course. I can spot them. That's why I didn't leave you in that nasty warehouse. I was sure you were my mom. Your aura just screamed it". Isabeau smiled. She had learned most of her skills on her own. _

"_How long have you been on the run? Aife asked._

"_For about ten years. I fed when I needed to, but I didn't take anyone to bed. I had a boyfriend. But I grew tired of his teenage antics. He tried to send his friends videos of us having rough sex. So, I broke it off with him knowing I was different. I have always felt I was. He was crushed. I thought it was going to turn into some kind of fatal attraction at one point." Isabeau held an outfit against her in the nearest mirror. _

"_So, you know what love feels like? Aife asked._

"_I can spot it. I can tell who I will fall for. That hasn't happened since Kyle. The others were nothing more than make out sessions. My heart is waiting and longs for the right one". Isabeau twist and turned in the mirror. _

"_I am very proud of you my young Succubus". Aife said seriously._

"_Are you going to tell me who my father is? Isabeau asked._

"_That's a painful subject baby". Aife spoke softly._

"_Then I can wait until you tell me. We have thousands of years to talk about him". Isabeau gently touched the woman's shoulder. _

Lauren turned over in her bed and noticed her guard. "How long have you been there?

"Long enough to make sure you were actually sleeping". Isabeau walked over with fresh water.

"I am sorry. I guess I was tired". Lauren stretched.

"No need to apologize. You can always rest when you need to". Isabeau returned to her seat.

"What time is it? Lauren asked.

"A little after four. But don't worry. I wasn't keeping time". Isabeau kicked her shoes off. The carpet was soft against her feet. "Lauren?

"I'm sorry. I just regressed". Lauren turned away.

"Lauren you can think about Nadia for as long as you like or need to. I don't expect you to be over her death in a matter of days". Isabeau leaned forward.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered.

"Come with me. We can go out and get some air once you have freshened up". Isabeau stood for the door.

"I would love that". Lauren smiled.

The Succubus nodded and waited patiently in the living room. They are in a house, but her heart resides inside the Doctor. She can wait for the day she moves it in, officially. She freshened up in the small bathroom. She hadn't looked at her hair in hours, but she hadn't done anything during the hours the Doctor was sleeping.

"I'm sorry I'm ready". Lauren appeared before the Succubus and the brunette gasped.

"You never have to apologize to me Lauren, and certainly not when you look as beautiful as you do right now". The Succubus didn't know why Lauren had dressed up, but she was certainly honored and grateful, if it was for her.

_**The Dal**_

"So, we are in agreement right? I will come down with some kind of illness to draw the Doctor out, and you will get your shot at that Succubus". Kenzi sipped on her beer.

"I don't know about this Kenz. After what she did just over there, I don't think we should screw around with this woman". Dyson shook his head.

"Did you lose your balls somewhere? We've done this for years, and it has gotten you every woman we've played. And me some nice shopping money". Kenzi clicked her boot heels together.

Dyson looked down at Kenzi's boots. They had pulled off some really good cons in their day. He found Kenzi when she had played the wrong Fae. That Fae feared Trick, so they were able to leave in one piece.

"What are you going to be sick with? Dyson asked.

"I don't know. I will google some shit. Something to make her have to treat me for hours. You get that Succubus on our side and our spoils will only get better from now on." Kenzi shrugged. For a Cop, Dyson could be dense. She had to come up with most of their cons.

"What are the two of you plotting? Trick sighed.

"Nothing that concerns you Trick. Just another con of ours". Dyson replied.

"If it involves my granddaughter. Let it go. Now". Trick said seriously.

"But Trick if our plan works, she will be ours. Ours to control. Our defense against The Morrigan and that bastard Vex". Dyson growled.

"Adjust your tone with me wolf. I said leave her be and I meant it. I lost her mother's trust, I cannot lose her trusting me, before I have ever had it". Trick's face nearly turned red. Dyson was nearly being insubordinate. That hadn't happened in a hundred years.

Kenzi rolled her eyes outside of Trick's view. He ordered Dyson to stand down. But's she's a human, his rules don't apply to her. This mousy Succubus and Doctor won't know what hit them. She smiled into her glass.

"Sorry Kenzi. You're on your own". Dyson sat next to her. Her face had turned serious. She had run plenty game before all on her own. She had never heard of Trick's blood working on a human, so she was safe in that respect. Dyson would protect her from the Fae. He's too strong for the Succubus, they both sought, to throw him around.

_**Vex**_

"Listen to me. We have to get that young Succubus on our side before the Light Fae do. She can kick ass all on her own, so we won't have to worry about babysitting her". Vex pleaded with the Elders. They had turned their backs on him the minute he entered their compound.

"Lachlan was going to be our _in_. After word got back of what she did to him, we have to make new plans". One Elder spoke.

"You should have sent me in as the Ash. It would have worked. I would have control beyond the Morrigan's wildest dream". Vex bit back. He never knew about Lachlan. They never told him about it. How is he to know what they are planning, if they never confide in him.

"Then there is Aife. The Blood King's daughter. She's far too unhinged. We must find a way to control her too". Another Elder chimed in.

"Control me? Boys. Boys. Boys. Those days of the little woman have long passed. Vex is no longer your bitch, I am. I will rain power down on you like you have never seen before. Isabeau is who I say she is. Just like her grandmother, you will fear her. She is the daughter of the devil himself. She could snatch you dead without ever seeing you". Aife laughed through an intercom.

"Who let her in? An Elder scoffed.

"A child could pick those locks. I assumed half of you need baths. That's why I haven't entered that room yet. But thanks to your loud mouths. I was able to tape what you all just said. It should be enough to start a war with the Light Fae". Aife laughed.

They all screamed for her, but she never responded again.

"If they get hold of that recording, we are screwed! One Elder screamed.

"Yes. We can't ambush them if they know it is coming". A man sighed.

Vex shook his head. The Fae were turning into marshmallows. Even the Morrigan didn't want to take the Succubus down.

_**Isabeau and Lauren**_

The Succubus watched as Lauren walked around in the small park. She seemed to be talking to herself, and the brunette hung back. Thinking perhaps she was talking to Nadia. Trying to make peace with not knowing the woman had been cursed. Not knowing she had been dead all that time. How long could a human live after being cursed in a pod?

The park lights were turned on, and her blonde locks glowed under them. Isabeau pulled her jacket off, draped it over a chair and sat on it.

"_How could I have been wrong? What did I not see? Nadia's blood had to have been different. How did I miss that? __How long has she been dead? Did she cry out for me in the pod just before she died in the Congo? Did she reach out for me? _

"_I'm sorry Nadia. It is all my fault. If I hadn't been so ambitious and eager to go in the first place, none of this would have happened. We would be leading quiet lives somewhere else. Somewhere we would have always been free. Probably traveling the world with my medical bags and your cameras. But never to treat patients I knew nothing of. They tricked me the minute I accepted that grant. _

Lauren stopped. She had remembered she hadn't buried Nadia yet. Her body is who she should be talking to, not the small creatures of nature.

Isabeau jumped up when Lauren walked over to her. "Nadia? Where is she?

"Hidden and waiting for you to tell me when you are ready to bury her". Isabeau replied.

"I am ready to say goodbye. I can bury her at a later time". Lauren replied as softly as she could. She didn't want to sound rude or demanding.

Isabeau pulled her phone out and gave instructions. "She is being moved now. I chose a secured location. Nobody will disturb you. You will have completely and utter privacy".

"I have to do this. Otherwise I will never get a good night's sleep. Never find peace when I am awake either". Lauren cried.

Isabeau pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to Lauren. This is her time. Not a time for the Succubus to make a move. She wouldn't use her powers at a time like this, she will use her heart instead. Not too many Fae know how to follow their hearts. It is yet another thing Aife gave her. Had she not put her with humans, she wouldn't know what feelings are. What compassion is. What it is like to put someone before herself. She saw everything in Lauren. Her past. Her present. Her future. Every road she's taken had led her to the Doctor. So did Aife. If she hadn't insisted on going to the Dal, Isabeau might have never seen this Doctor. This beautiful woman.

Lauren is caring. She helps people. She's a Doctor. A healer. She's healing Isabeau's long settled doubts that she would never find the one. Now she's found the only one. She held the passenger door for Lauren to climb into her car. Once she saw the Doctor had fastened her seat belt, she put her own on, and drove away.

They stopped at a drive thru shop for coffee. Once Lauren had everything she wanted, Isabeau drove off again. After two hours, they pulled up to a large building.

Lauren took some long breaths and waited to get out of the car.

"She has been cleaned and dressed". Isabeau spoke softly.

"Are you not getting out? Lauren asked.

"No. I meant it when I said you will have privacy. I will wait here for you. The building is guarded on all sides. Even on the roof. Only an ant could get in there". Isabeau pushed her car seat back to get more leg room.

Lauren did spot the guards on the roof. She never doubted the Succubus at her word.

Isabeau opened her sunroof and stared up at the stars. Slowly every wish she had thrown into the heavens was coming true. She never thought she would be here. Never thought they would know each other. Or trust each other. She closed her eyes and took in the scents of nature and Lauren's perfume that lingered in the car.

The Doctor slowly entered the building. She looked in the middle of the room and saw a black casket. She walked over and lifted the lid. She stood back at how beautiful Nadia looked. She looked even more peaceful than her body had looked in the pod. She was free. Something Lauren longed to give her. But she wanted her alive and free. Based on what she knew, she could ask Isabeau to bring her back, but would that be fair when she could be enjoying whatever life she had now?

Lauren lifted the lid so that it would stay up on its own. "I won't take long. I know you don't like long goodbyes. I just want to apologize. Apologize for dragging you off to the Congo. Apologize for not knowing that really wasn't you in that pod for five years. Apologize for pumping all of those chemicals into a body that no longer belonged to you. I know your spirit is long gone, but I felt your body deserves apologies too. I love you and I hope you are better off than you were here. I have to go. I will bury you soon. I just wanted to say goodbye tonight". Lauren cried as she wiped her tears away.

The Doctor walked out of the building and found Isabeau on her car, she was sitting on the roof and looking upwards. She half smiled at the sight.

"Are you okay? Isabeau slid off her car.

"I will be. I am just a little drained now". Lauren replied softly.

"Then let's get you out of here, and we can make other arrangements in the morning". Isabeau opened the door again and sprinted around to the driver's side.

Lauren had fallen asleep on the drive back so the Succubus was trying to avoid every bump she could spot on the road. She pulled up to the house and Lauren was woke enough to walk in on her own. She plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. The Succubus was on the phone, making arrangements for Nadia's burial tomorrow. Lauren offered to do it, but Isabeau didn't want this to be any harder on the Doctor than it already is. Once she was done, she explained everything to Lauren. The blonde was touched at the details she had put into it. A private car for one and a private burial.

The Succubus is going to link up with Aife to see what's been going on with her mother. Then pick Lauren up when she's ready.

"How?! How am I going to get through tomorrow?! Lauren snapped in tears. She started pounding on the couch and coffee table.

Isabeau ran over to her and grabbed her in her arms. Once the Doctor started kicking and swinging, she knew what she had to do, but hated having to do it. She pulsed her and they both cried until they fell asleep on the couch together.

_**TBC.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren? Isabeau whispered.

"Hmmm? Lauren replied.

"It is time to get up and get going". Isabeau answered gently.

Lauren blinked a few times and looked around the room. They never made it off of her couch. Her bones felt stiff a bit as she pulled up and off of the Succubus. She groaned as her feet hit the floor. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She looked at the clock and headed upstairs to shower.

Isabeau stood and walked out locking the doors behind her. She practically ran to her own house and jumped into her own shower. She put the water on cold to calm her arousal for the Doctor. Then she turned the water on high and hot.

Once she was dressed, she checked on the arrangements for Lauren. Everything was in order. She took some time to herself to cry. She cried for Lauren. She cried for Nadia. They are humans that did not deserve this. She could only imagine how and what Nadia must have felt like when she was near death. Not able to tell Lauren. To say goodbye like Lauren had been doing to her for days now.

From what she had learned from Aife, Fae rarely cry. It is not in their genetics. They have to really care about someone to do so. But the younger Succubus cares. She cares about Lauren and her pain. She cares about not knowing exactly what to do other than to give the Doctor space to grieve.

She cares about Lauren's mental state being around her, a Fae. It was the Fae that took Nadia from her, and why? Because they wanted Lauren under their thumbs and numb. The Succubus bristled at the thought. Finding time had passed, she freshened up and drove over to Lauren's house to pick her up, when she was ready. She sat in her car tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Lauren had not emerged yet, and it was starting to worry her. She breathed in relief when Lauren finally opened the front doors and stepped out to lock her house back up.

She slowly walked down the stairs and to Isabeau's car. The Succubus unlocked the door automatically and waited for Lauren to climb in. She would have jumped out and opened the door for her, but she did not want to come off like she was hovering. She pulled off slowly but gained speed once she was on the road. Here they were with a comfortable silence between them. This is Lauren's time. Isabeau will not intrude on her thoughts with small talk. But nothing she wants to say to the blonde would be small.

Lauren leaned her head back on the headrest to rest it. She stared out the window as they passed by trees and small houses. She inhaled Isabeau's scent and it drew her out of her thoughts. The woman had recently showered, and the scent was wonderful. She jerked when the car started to slow down.

"Easy breaths Lauren". Isabeau said gently as she made her final turn.

The Doctor looked out her window and saw a large canopy with a casket beneath it. She closed her eyes and opened the door. Isabeau watched her get out and walk over. Once she stopped, she said a few words to the men before they stood down and backed far off.

"Take your time". Isabeau dropped a single tear from her eyes before she turned away.

Yes, she could leave Lauren with her car and allow the Doctor to drive herself wherever she wants to go afterwards. But the Succubus wanted to be available if she was needed. Lauren likely would not be in any shape to drive. So, the brunette stayed where she was and turned the engine off.

_**Lauren**_

_This is going to be so hard to do. I am sure wherever you are, you have already spoken to me and I never knew it because I cannot hear you. But I hope you can still hear me. _

_I am so, so sorry Nadia. It was my ambition that drove us both to the Congo. I am sure that was the last place you ever saw. You never would have died had I not applied for that grant. There is nothing I can say or do that will make it up to you. So, the best thing I can do for you right now is to say goodbye and allow your body to finally rest._

_I did not pick this spot, Isabeau did. I know you do not know her and probably would not like her if you were still alive. But she has been good to me in the short time that I have known her. No other Fae would have done half the things she has done for me. She freed us both. __We would not have been captured if it were not for me. I will always love you and that includes me letting you go, right now. _

The Doctor nodded and stood far back. The men walked over and started to lower Nadia's body into the ground. She watched the casket disappear from the surface and her tears surfaced too.

This is the best thing she could do for the woman. Her body anyways. As a Doctor she had lost a few patients but never knew she had lost the one she had been treating the longest. She took a few moments to look around the graveyard. It was filled with tombstones. The grass was neat. The Succubus had done well in picking it out for them. Nadia had her own private spot. She also had a tombstone. Flowers adorned it. Her date of birth had been filled in, but her death date was left blank. It is understandable because none of them knew when she died.

Throwing some flowers on top of her casket before they closed it up, Lauren wiped away a few tears and turned to leave. She cannot stay here. Nadia would not want it. She would want her to go on. And the Doctor will, in time.

She turned back for Isabeau's car. The brunette jumped out to help Lauren into the car when she faltered in her steps. The Succubus gently lifted her and carried her the rest of the way. She opened the door with one hand and used both hands to fasten Lauren into her seat. Wiping her own tears away, she walked around to the driver's side and gently opened the door. Once she fastened her own seat belt, she drove away.

She drove faster this time. She wanted to get Lauren home in a hurry. She pulled up to her house and carried her to the front doors. She opened them and placed Lauren on her couch. She turned and went to lock the doors again. Half an hour later, she had cooked Lauren something to eat. She gently woke her up and waited for Lauren to join her for lunch.

"I didn't know what you would want, so I cooked a little of everything". Isabeau said softly.

"It all looks great, thank you". Lauren cleared her throat. The food and table really did look wonderful. A _Fae_ cooking for _her_ was really nice too. She dug in and ate everything in front of her. Isabeau had done a wonderful job with the food. She even baked a cake. A white cake with chocolate icing. Lauren was extremely impressed. She thanked the woman and excused herself to shower.

Isabeau watched as Lauren climbed the stairs and returned to the kitchen to clean up. Once everything was done, she called her mother.

_**Kenzi**_

Kenzi paced back and forth. Dyson had left hours ago, and it was giving her a lot of time to think.

She could use someone like Isabeau. She could open doors and take down Fae that Dyson and Trick were too afraid to mess with. Dyson had always obeyed Trick. He had to being Fae. But Kenzi is a human. Fae rules do not apply to her. Besides, they know better than to upset her, she could blow up their whole world with one phone call.

Dyson is her best friend and they have been in messier situations before and came out unscathed. After what they witnessed the Succubus do, it is better to get her on their side before she turns to the Dark Fae. Word on the street is they were already trying to get her on their side. But Kenzi wants her on the Light Fae side. She could be her best weapon. She just needs a way to make it happen.

Lauren is the way. She needs a sure-fire medical situation to lure the Doctor to her. But she needs to be smart and make sure it does not draw any other Doctors to her. She does not want to take away from other patients needing medical attention. If she gets Lauren, the Succubus will surely come. Then she would have to listen to Kenzi's proposal.

"But how to do it? Kenzi tapped her chin. She smiled when an answer finally came to her.

_**Dyson and Trick**_

The wolf sat with a bottle of whiskey in front of him. He had half of it left to drink as he watched Trick tend to the other customers. He smiled. He had never been just a customer to Trick. The old man is like a father to Dyson. He is trying to be a good son by not getting caught up in whatever Kenzi was planning for Isabeau. Lauren wasn't his concern at all. Humans can't handle sleeping with a Fae. But Isabeau would be the best Fae he ever takes to bed.

Kenzi wants the Succubus on her side, but Dyson wants her from other angles. If he plays the nice guy, he will get the girl. He licked his lips thinking of the young Succubus. She looked ripe for the picking. And he is going to pick his spot to get her.

_**Aife and Isabeau**_

"So, they want us do they? Who are these idiots? Isabeau bristled into her phone.

"Nobody you need to worry about sweetie. Mama's got this, you just take care of your doctor". Aife cooed.

"Mom! Tell me. I can multitask! Who is fucking with you? Who is trying to come after me, which means they will come after Lauren too. You know the fuck that will not happen! Isabeau snapped the pencil she was holding in two.

"They are nobody Elders Isabeau. I have them all under control". Aife said seriously. She was touched how protective of her, her daughter was being.

Isabeau took a breath and snuck outside. She had forgotten she was standing in Lauren's house and using foul language. She breathed and spoke again. "Mom you know you mean a lot to me. Just like Lauren. If these people think they will touch one hair on your heads, they are woefully mistaken. Now tell me who they are and what you have. If I have to come and pick you up to get it, you know I will".

Aife smiled. This is the Isabeau the Fae does not know. She can turn on a dime and they would all die in seconds. She had saved her mother's life many times over. She owed it to her to protect her from the bullshit the Dark Fae had been planning. While none of them could hold their own against any Succubus, a threat is a threat and she is going to handle it.

"Isabeau I owe you everything. You will not have to deal with these people because I have already put my plan in place. Most of them will be dead by nightfall and the others. Well Mama needs toys to play with. Now breathe baby. I got this". Aife laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I just love her mom. Nothing better touch her, but me". Isabeau blushed after her confession.

"I know you do. That is why I am doing all that I can to handle every threat I find. You deserve some happiness. Especially since you worked so hard to get where the two of you are right now". Aife turned serious.

Isabeau turned back. "Lauren probably needs me again. Let me know if something else comes up. There won't a piss hole they could hide in that I can't drain them from".

"Then go to her and trust your Succubus to handle the rest." Aife spoke softly and hung up. If she kept talking, her baby would keep talking. But that's how Isabeau is. She cares hard for the people she loves. Her Succubus loves like she does and will surface in a second at the immediate sign of a threat. She imagined her eyes were blue the whole time they were talking. Her voice was deep a lot. So, Aife is sure she was talking to her Succubus too.

Isabeau paced a few steps before she stopped. She needed to gather herself before she went back inside. An upset brunette would bring out an upset blonde. Lauren does not deserve to have her shit on her shoulders too. Well it is not exactly shit. The Succubus knew she needed to make her presence felt in the crappy town again. But Lauren is her priority, so she is going to trust her mother to keep them safe and guarded.

She cleared her throat and held the doorknob in her hand before taking one last deep breath. She saw her own reflection in the door glass and watched as her eyes returned to brown. She finally opened the door and walked into the living room. She did not hear anything and took a seat on the couch. She did not need to talk to Lauren to be there for her. She lifted her head when she heard footsteps.

"Hi". Isabeau said softly.

"Hi. I am just going to watch a movie. If I can find one". Lauren plopped down on the couch. She had changed into fluffy pajamas. Isabeau thought she looked beautiful.

"Okay. I will pop some popcorn". Isabeau smiled as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

Lauren did not do anything but nod and flipped through the tv channels. She did not want the company but did not want to kick the woman out either. She smiled when she heard the machine going. The Succubus momentarily returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She had already popped the cork and handed a glass to Lauren.

"How did you know I like wine with my popcorn? Lauren asked.

"I do with mine. So, I guess I overstepped". Isabeau gently shrugged.

"Hey. It's okay". Lauren leaned forward and squeezed the woman's arm as she set the bottle down on the coffee table.

Isabeau nodded and returned to the kitchen to get the popcorn. Lauren smiled at the Succubus discomfort, even though she did not do anything wrong. The Succubus returned and they both settled in. The sun was still out so they had a nice view of the tv and everything else they snacked on. She kicked her boots off and set back.

As expected Lauren fell sleep first. She stood up and took the glass out of the Doctor's hand. Grabbing a blanket off of a chair, she draped it over her. She smiled at how the Doctor snuggled up with it. She grabbed her boots and walked out of the house. She just could not relax even with Lauren so relaxed now.

She jumped into her car and peeled away with the motor running as softly as possible.

_**The Dal**_

Kenzi and Dyson were deep in a game of pool. She stopped to take a shot as Dyson took his next shot. Trick stood behind the bar occasionally watching them. Kenzi had not said much when she arrived, and it was just the three of them inside the bar. His other customers had left early.

Dyson knocked a ball into a pocket and the sound was loud. "Two more balls and it's over Kenzi".

Kenzi froze in place. She stared into space as an idea had popped into her head. She took her shot and stood back when it missed. She needed to miss so Dyson would focus on his next shot. She needed time to think. To plan and holy Fae if she did not come up with a good plan at that moment.

"I win! Dyson smiled as Kenzi missed her following shot on purpose.

"Walk me to my car? Kenzi asked.

"Kenz there's nobody here for you to need me to walk you to your car". Dyson looked around.

"Walk me to my car". Kenzi smiled and waved at Trick.

Dyson looked to Trick who shrugged. He followed Kenzi out to her car and climbed inside at her insistence.

"Kenz…". Dyson started.

"Just listen and don't interrupt me". Kenzi asked.

Dyson bowed his head in agreement and listened.

"I have a sure-fire way of getting Lauren to see me. As a patient. But I need your help and I need you to be in on this. Now it will not take much effort on your part, so you will not exactly be betraying Trick. This will be just between you, me and that boring as hell Doctor". Kenzi explained.

"What do you want me to do? Dyson lifted his head.

"I just need some of your boys." Kenzi replied.

"I don't have my pack anymore Kenzi. I left them a long time ago". Dyson shrugged.

"Dude I didn't mean those boys. I met those boys". Kenzi poked him.

"Kenzi you can't be serious! I will not sleep with you! We are too close for that! Dyson growled.

"You won't have to sleep with me. Just give me a few samples. I will take them with me to force Lauren into seeing me. She will think I am pregnant with your child. No Fae wolf or human have ever conceived have they? Kenzi asked.

"No. Not that I know of". Dyson rubbed his chin.

"Then Lauren will marvel at me being her first test case". Kenzi slapped him on the back.

"I have to be aroused to do that Kenz". Dyson shook his head.

"So, go out and find someone just make sure and bring me some sperm when you are finished. I will handle the rest on my own". Kenzi poked him again. Dyson rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car.

In a way he would not be betraying Trick. He said to stay away from Isabeau. He did not put that same warning on Lauren. He turned to find a woman walking the streets. He smiled when he found one. This would not just be for Kenzi. She looked good enough to sleep with for any reason.

Isabeau pulled up beside Aife's car. The Succubus waved her inside of hers.

"What's up? The young Succubus asked after she was inside.

"Listen to this". Aife gestured towards her equipment.

"_I have a sure-fire way of getting Lauren to see me._

"Who the hell is that? Isabeau bristled.

"It is Kenzi". Aife replied.

"That cheeseburger human from the bar? Isabeau asked.

"Yes. It is her. Now listen to the rest". Aife said.

Isabeau listened to all of it. Her blue eyes were like flashlights in her mother's car. She sat stiff when it finished.

"What are we going to do about these two? Aife asked.

"We are going to get them what they want, and they won't like how they get it". Isabeau said coolly.

_**TBC **_


End file.
